


Mistress

by Pharuhi13



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharuhi13/pseuds/Pharuhi13
Summary: Charlie’s aunt comes for a visit after her disastrous interview and she ain’t leaving until it’s resolved.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	1. Prologue

In a nightclub located near the outskirts of pentagram city, the soft sensual jazz music could be heard playing.

Different types of demons were scattered about. Some were sitting and chatting on round tables as they watched different types of prostitutes dance up on stage, some were at the bar located in the back being served by scantily clad women and men.

The prostitutes were pole dancing on stage which had three poles and a runway which the end was circular with its own pole. 

A long lounge chair was located on the left side of the runway with a tall blonde figure wearing a purple fur overcoat with a matching hat that covered her face wearing circular pink glasses. She has two imp women hardly wearing anything on either side of her as she smokes from a long pipe, watching over her club as her clients enjoy watching her girls working up a storm on stage and at the bar. 

On top of the bar, a couple televisions sets are on the channel news 666 when it shows Charlie, the princess of Hell being interviewed. 

The nightclub owner notices and stands up to walk closer leaving her girls behind on the chair. Looking up at the screen telling the bartender to turn up the volume as Charlie puts forth her idea of opening a happy hotel to rehabilitate sinners. 

“Is this bitch for real? Rehabilitate sinners? Hahahaha!” A patron comments as tears form in his eyes from laughing too much with others following behind.

The madam summons her cane and grips it between her fingers in front of her as she continues to watch the trainwreck. 

Snapping her fingers, one of the serving girls appears awaiting orders.

“Get me my car! And make it snappy. I seem to have family issues to deal with.” The owner orders not even looking at the girl. 

“Yes, Mistress.” The girl answers and she bows and goes get her car. 

“Mistress….” A cat girl says softly as she leans against her madam who gently pets her head, “shall we continue our work here or would you like us to close up.” 

“No, stay open. Make sure to watch over the place when I’m gone. Tell the girls good show, I’m letting them take the next couple days off unless they want to work. I’ll leave it up to them to make sure to tell them no slacking when I get back.” She whispers in her ear as she walks out the club.

“As you wish, mistress…” the girl bows and whispers. 

Her purple limo was ready as she stepped outside. Her chauffeur opens the door as she gets in with two other girls already inside. Her two favorite girls, one was a wolf dressed in a black skimpy dress while the other was an owl wearing the same thing but in white.

“Mistress!” Both say at the same time as they wait for their mistress to settle down before latching onto her arms on either side. “Where shall we be heading?” Asked the wolf as she settled her head on her mistress shoulder. “Yes, please tell us.” Follows up the other.

“Oh girls,” the mistress asked in humor at their questioning if she wasn’t such a good hearted madam, she would have backhanded them for their questioning. 

“My dear niece seems to have gotten herself disillusioned. I don’t know how my sister managed to birth such a child but I’m going to put a stop to this. How in the nine circles are they allowing her to embarrass herself I don’t know but it has to stop. As the heir to the throne, she can’t keep behaving this way.” She ranted, taking a deep breath of her cigarette as the owl girl messaged her shoulder and the other message her hand. 

“Keep calm, mistress. I’m sure it will be fine. Why don’t you allow her to go along with this ridiculous idea, watch it fail and comfort her as it happens. Maybe she will abandon such ideas.” The owl said as her mistress calms down and lets out a lot of smoke, opening the window a bit down to let the smoke out. 

Grabbing the owl's hand and softly kissing it, “You my dear, come up with such delicious ideas.” The girl blushes and giggles in receiving praise from her mistress. 

“My dear ladies, Dawn and Lacey, be prepared for my sweets. We might be gone a bit from home until we resolve this so be on your best behavior when we see my dear naive niece.” The mistress says and she leans back, hugging her girls to her as they cuddle up to their mistress. 

“We’ll be on our best behavior, mistress!” Answers Dawn, the wolf. “Yes, we won’t let you down.” Follows Lacey the owl. 

Smirk growing large, Charlie better prepares herself for when her aunt is coming to town. Her dear Aunt Eve was coming to visit.


	2. Hazbin Hotel

As they make their way to the hotel, Eve looks under one of the comportments located under the seat and pulls out a suitcase full of clothes. “All right ladies, My niece doesn’t know I’m a pimp and would like for that to stay hidden. So you know the drill” 

Eve strips her clothes, as her ladies wolf whistle on seeing their mistress undress, and puts on a simple black dress that compliments her figure. 

“Don’t worry Mistress!”

“We’ll be on our best behavior!” They both lean against each other as they get closer.

Pulling up to the hotel, Eve gets out of her limo with her girls, standing on either side of her.

“Ok girls,” she pulls out a pair of shades and puts it on, “You are my employees for my lingerie store which is technically true so stick with it.”

“Of course, boss.” Lacey answers for both of them. 

“My goodness, this is a nice hotel. With a bit of clean up and some glam, she could have opened up such a razzy hotel.” Says Dawn as she studies the hotel.

“I’m more interested in how they got such a large ship on its side to be part of the structure.” Follows Lacey, wondering how they got the titanic.

Eve studies the hotel and agrees with her girls but they shouldn’t waste time.“Yes, these are all good questions but let’s save that for another time. Let’s go say hi.” She pulls on her biggest smile, it’s been awhile since she saw her darling niece.

“Of course.” They answer together, following behind their mistress, hooking their arms together.

Walking up to the door, Eve knocks and waits for an answer. 

Opening up the door, Charlie's smile slowly loses itself as her eyes widen in surprise. Eve’s smile goes bigger as she surprises her niece. Throwing her hands up, “Charlie! Look at you!” She pinches her cheeks as she pushes her way in but holds the door open for her ladies.

Looking around the foyer, the walls were covered in pictures of Charlie’s parents and herself. Eve wasn’t surprised to find she wasn’t in any of them. She wasn’t close to them as she wanted but that was ok. 

The place looked like it needed major renovation. The place was covered in spider webs, dust, furniture thrown around, and trash littering the place. Eve frowns, how was she supposed to get any patrons if this place was a dump. 

“Aunty,” Charlie begins awkwardly, “how surprising to see you! What brings you here?” 

Eve turns to Charlie and smiles, “Why your interview on the news. I happened to see it and I thought I should come down here to see you. I must say Charlie,” she steps closer to Charlie as she backs up, “I don’t know what your parents are thinking but what in the nine circles were you thinking?! Redemption? Rehabilitating sinners? Have you learned nothing?” Eve has Charlie backed in a corner as her girl stands by and watches from behind. “Once a person sins, they get dropped down here for eternity or until the archangels dispose of them during the cleanse.”

“Yes, I know but I believe everyone should have a chance. I can’t stand by and watch my people get needlessly slaughtered due to overpopulation. It’s why I wanted to create this happy hotel, as a way to try to rehabilitate sinners. I know you and my parents don’t like it but it’s something I believe in and I want to try. Is that so bad…?” Charlie rubs her arm as she looks down, not wanting to see her aunt's expression. 

Eve studies Charlie, while on one hand it’s a stupid idea but on the other hand, like Lacey said, why not let her try it out, fail and let her abandon her own idea once it does. She couldn’t believe what she was going to say, “I don’t know how you turned out this way but fine. Try your idea. I don’t see how it’s going to work but do it. Find out, see if you can do something that hasn’t ever been attempted by anyone down here in hell.”

Charlie looks up at her aunt in disbelief but smiles very widely. Running towards her hand to hug her tightly, “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

Eve rolls her eyes but smiles softly, pulling her arms around Charlie, “Yes, yes, yes! If you'd not mind, I think I’ll stay here, to watch over your progress. Let’s see if you can do the impossible.”

Dawn and Lacey smile at the display with Vaggie and Angel Dust peeking out from a little bit down wanting to know the commotion. 

Charlie tears up a bit but Eve wipes her tears and puts her hand on her shoulder “Don't you dare shed a tear. You're a princess and if you want this project of your to succeed, you gotta grow some balls if you want to be successful. Like your parents or your Aunty here.”

“Of course Aunty.” Charlie swipes at her face and smiles, noticing the two girls behind her Aunt, “Oh, Hello there! Welcome to the Happy Hotel! Would you be interested in checking in?” Charlie said excitedly, walking closer to them.

The two looked at each other but shaked their heads, “Sorry babe, we came with your Aunt.” Answered Lacey. 

Eve walks toward and behind her girls, putting her arms around them. “Oh how rude of me, Charlie please meet my favorite ladies, Dawn and Lacey. You mostly see them with me unless they have to work. Ladies, my niece Charlie.”

“Nice to meet you!” They answer together. “We’ve heard a lot about you from the boss.” Continues Dawn, followed by Lacey, “You look so much like your mother and a bit like boss.”

Eve laughs, “It’s cause we’re sexy blondes with flawless skin that demons would skin for. Right Darling.” She winks at Charlie who lightly blushes. 

Pushing her girls toward the reception area, she noticed two other people sitting down on the couch. “Do my eyes deceive me? I saw it on the news but I wasn’t sure if I should believe it. Pornstar Angel Dust!” Eve walks toward him and studies him while her girls are star struck to finally meet the famous star who they respect.

“Oh and you might be toots.” Answers Angel Dust and crosses his arms studying Eve. 

Standing straight and putting a hand over her chest, “oh course, I am Eve and I own a lingerie shop called The Garden of Eden. I am also Charlie’s aunt and sister of Lilith. These are two of my employees, Dawn and Lacey,” bending down to look closely at Angel, “I must say, I’ve watched your videos and I must say if you ever have the time. I would greatly love to have you model some of my lingerie. You have the most amazing figure. It makes me a bit jealous.” 

Angel puffs up in earning such praise, “Why thank you. I’m also a fan of your lingerie, I especially love the Angel Edition. It was so comfortable and sexy.”

Standing straight up again, “Im happy you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed making it.” Eve pulls out a card from her coat pocket and hands it to Angel Dust, “If you ever wanna model, call me. I’ll even pay you quite well, I’m sure your daddy won’t mind.”

Angel Dust takes it and reads the card. ‘Madame Eve, owner of Garden of Eden’. He slips it into his chest fluff and studies Eve. “You know Valentino?” He raises his eyebrow.

Eve smiles, always enjoys such questions, “Oh yes, he sometimes asks me for commission on outfits for his videos, I know you’ve worn some of mine in your videos. So let me know if you ever need anything.”

Angel Dust nods as her girls crowd around him. Eve walks a bit to the left to stand in front of Vaggie, “Hello dear, you must be Vaggie. Charlie has told me a bit about you.” She holds out her hand for a shake.

Vaggie looks around before hesitantly extending her hand to shake. “Nice to meet you….”

Eve stands waiting for more to be said but an awkward silence follows. She frowned a bit, “Nothing else to say my dear. No questions, no inquiries?”

“Oh I guess I haven’t heard of you before. Your Charlie’s aunt?” Vaggie wasn’t sure what to talk to her about.

“Yes, I’m her mother’s sister. I’m you can say the black sheep of the family. I don’t really visit much Except for birthdays or if I’m ever invited to come. I guess we’ll be seeing each other.” Eve walks away, exploring the area a bit more as her girls walk a bit closer to Angel, wanting to speak to him about his career. 

The doorbell can be heard but no one pays attention until Charlie runs back and says, “Hey Vaggie. The radio demon is at the door.”

“What!”

“What should I do?!” Charlie says a bit freaked out. 

“Well, don’t let him in.” Answers Vaggie. 

“Actually you're better off answering the door,” her aunt gave her two cents, “who knows how he will take that.”

Eve couldn’t believe her ears, Alastor was here. Why? She could hear a bit of radio static from the front door and watched Vaggie make her way over. 

“Boss?,” Lacey says as she leans against her while her lover took over Vaggie’s spot on the couch and continues talking to Angel, “this is turning out to be more interesting than we thought.”

“It has, hasn’t it.” She wraps her arms around Lacey as she watches the scene unfold as Alastor makes his way in and explains how boring it’s been and wanting to invest in the hotel. 

Charlie was suspicious of his reasoning. 

“Oh, what do we have here?!” Alastor notices Eve and Lacey. “Why if it isn’t Dear Eve. I haven’t seen you for a while.”

“Hello Alastor,” Eve extends her hand out for him to kiss, “I must honestly say, I’m surprised to see you here.”

“Hahahaha, I know but I just couldn’t let this opportunity slip away. A hotel to rehabilitate sinners. It’s laughable but what the hell!” He says excitedly as he always does for everything. 

“Of course.” 

Alastor walks back toward Charlie, “so what do you say, we have a deal.” Extending his hand out while a green force erupts. 

Oh my, she better not shake that hand. Charlie slaps his hand while saying, “Nope! No deal!” And begins to think. “As the princess of hell, and heir to the throne, I hear by order you to help out at this hotel….if you do please…..sounds fair?”

Alastor takes a moment to think and agrees. Charlie lets out a breath, calming down.

Eve just shakes her head. What in the world is happening now. This wasn’t how she thought these events would turn out. As Alastor goes around the hotel, talking to Charlie. Dawn walks by and also leans against her, “Hey boss, do you think we can get him to work for us?” Pointing at Angel Dust at the bar as Alastor introducing two new people. 

Eve studies Angel, “Knowing Valentino, it should be too hard but only if he truly wants to be rid of him,” looking at Charlie’s excited face, “of course, my niece would be a great help for it. Why do you ask my dear?”

Dawn has a solemn expression, “I think he needs help. I know what it’s like with Valentino and I’m being his most prized possession, leaving a bad taste in my mouth. He would greatly benefit working for you just like I am.”

Eve pulls her closer as a song number starts and the whole area is changed, including their outfits. “Since you feel so strongly about this, I’ll start the process and I see what you mean.” Eve's eyes glow red as she studies Angel, “Such a hidden pain. Such a pretty flower should be worshipped not destroyed or tarnished, plus I always enjoy stealing from that moth dick sucker. Hehehehe.”

An explosion comes from the front and the small demon gets blown away. “We seem to be missing major plot lines.” Says Lacey as she pays attention to what’s been happening. 

“I’m sure it wasn’t that important,” Eve waves off, squeezing her arms around her girls, “this ladies, seems the beginning of a new form of entertainment and adventure. One we haven’t thought was possible with lots of unknown variables and untold danger.” 

“Oh course, we’ll face them head on...” Chimes in Dawn. “Together!” Finished Lacey.

“I wonder how Charlie’s parents are taking this? Probably not well...oh well!” Eve and her girls start to laugh sinisterly awaiting what's gonna happen next.


	3. Performance

Eve and her girls are sitting on the couch awaiting Charlie and her hang to come back. There was apparently some pest outside or something. 

“You know who the radio demon reminds me of?” Chirped Lacey who was cuddling with Dawn next to her while Eve conjured up her own love seat to lay on. 

“Who?” Followed Dawn as she was looking through her phone for any type of entertainment as they waited as she tried to get closer to her girlfriend. 

Eve was half paying attention, she was getting an update on how the club was doing. Her place was a lingerie store by day and a brothel by night, easy money but lots of micromanaging.

“Dr. Facilier, from the Princess and the Frog!” Lacey was kinda excited, she loved that movie especially the villain. 

Dawn glances up at her lover’s excited face, “Should I be jealous of an animated character?” She raises an eyebrow at the end of her question.

Eve looked up as she clearly heard the answer, thinking about it, yeah she can see it. Her smile slowly spreads across her face. “Oh my, he kinda does, doesn’t he. I know Alastor is from Louisiana, not to mention the whole voodoo magic thing he has going on,” Eve moves closer and whispers, “I heard he has an accent that he hides under his radio talk.”

“Hooo” escapes from Lacey’s mouth. Dawn and Eve raise their eyebrows at that. Lacey covers her beak and blushes lightly.

“Wow, you must be into voodoo witch doctors.” 

Lacey quickly shakes her head to get rid of her blush, “Hey boss, sing his song. I just love disney villain songs.”

Eve was on her phone again when she heard the question and dramatically sighs, “I don’t know, it sounds like a copyright lawsuit waiting to happen.”

“Bitch please, this is hell. Fucking Disney is here anyways so who gives a fuck!” Dawn also wanted to hear some singing. 

“Fine if you insist but only a small verse, my niece and her friends will be back soon,” Eve gets up and stands in front of them. Summoning her cane and snapping her fingers. Her outfit changed to Dr. Facilier while Dawn and Lacey were pushed into chairs in front of a round table.

Lacey claps in excitement, her boss always makes the scenes come to life. Dawn tails wags to show her excitement.

Sit down at my table, put your mind at ease  
If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please

I can read your future, I can change it 'round some too  
I look deep into your heart and soul

Eve does some fancy dancing with her shadow that has come to live or consciousness.

You do have a soul, don't you, Lacey?

Eve sings as she shoves her cane in Lacey’s face and finishes the sentence on the table doing a pose.

Make your wildest dreams come true

Lacey felt like hooting but held herself back. Oh yes, shake your tail feather.

Eve walks, jumps down and disappears behind them before pulling out shrunken heads, voodoo dolls and a box with a skull on it out of nowhere.

I got voodoo, I got voodoo  
I got things I didn't even try  
And I got friends on the other side

(She’s got friends on the other side)

Lacey and Dawn quickly turn around to see if anyone was there but it was empty. Where did the chorus come from?

Eve finally picks up the pile of cards and flips and shuffles them so fancily. 

The cards, the cards, the cards will tell  
The past, the present and the future as well  
The cards, the cards, just take three  
Take a little trip into your future with me

As Eve pushes the cards face down for them to pick, a voice interrupts their show.

“Oh my! Now you're doing your own show. I must say,” Alastor dramatically says, “you are tearing me apart Eve. After the song and dance I performed. How could you?!”

Eve stops, waves her hand and turns everything back. Dawn and Lacey fall on their butts as their chairs disappear under them. They rub their butts as they get up, the fun being ruined.

Alastor grins in humor at their fall. He probably did it on purpose! The dick. Lacey and Dawn glare at him which makes his grin even bigger.

Eve doesn’t let it phase her, “I see you all are back. How was it?” It’s best to ignore Alastor’s bitchy fits. He only does it for amusement.

“Oh my gosh Aunty, were you reenacting the princess and the frog?!” Charlie runs toward her aunt in excitement. She always loved when her aunt sang and danced with her whenever she visited. It’s been a long time since she has done that with her. Hopefully she will see her aunt more, now that she is here.

“One of your favorites I know but Lacey here wanted a song as we waited for you.” Eve loops her arm around Charlie, “now dear, as daylight is burning, I believe it’s right around time for dinner. Would you like me to make dinner or order out or even go out?”

Alastor breaks in, “No need dear, I have offered to make jambalaya, it's my mother’s recipe so if you’ll excuse me.” He walks off in what Eve assumes is the direction of the kitchen. 

“Didn’t he just get here a while ago? How does he know where the kitchen is?” Questions Dawn as they watch him enter deeper into the hotel.

Eve doesn’t know how but he probably does know, “He's a powerful demon, he could probably teleport there.” She dismisses it and smiles down at her niece.

“Now Charlie, tell me all that you're planning? How will you get patrons, are you going to hire help to run the functions of the hotel, what programs will be able for the patrons, are you including housing and food when calculating the cost?”

As each question was asked, the more Charlie caves in herself. She hadn’t thought that far! “Woah! Woah! Woah! Sorry Aunty but I haven’t thought that far.” Charlie peers up at her Aunt. 

Eve raises her eyebrow at Charlie, “Really?” She rubs her head as she sees a headache coming. Lack of planning, truly she is unique. She sighs, “Charlie,” she puts her finger under her niece's head and lifts it up to look directly at her, “If you want to run a successful business, you must have a plan for everything and a checklist of goals to be met. You can’t just open up a hotel and hope for the best. I know you thought about this but you have to have everything ready before you can officially open.”

Eve stood back and had an urge to sing but held herself back. This was not going to be a musical. “Ok, luckily you have me here,” spinning Charlie around. Eve puts her hand in front of them with her palms open. “Don’t you worry doll, with Alastor and I here. We'll turn this place around and you’ll have your dream whether it fails or not, you will have a happy hotel for sinners to redeem themselves….if they can.” She whispers that last part but coughs to cover it up.

Charlie grins in excitement. Not only is her aunt here to support her but so is the radio demon. While she might not know what he truly wants, him being here will be a great help. 

Eve lets her niece revel in her excitement as she looks down at her phone where a new message is left saying ‘We need to talk URGENTLY!’ She sighs, of course it wouldn’t escape their notice that she is involved now.


	4. Little Chat

Eve grimaces at first for a moment but puts on a smile. Best not to let her niece see that.

“Everyone!” Yells Alastor from down the hall and everyone turns to watch him walk back into the lounge wearing a chef apron saying ‘Try to kiss me, I’ll deal with you!’ 

“Nice apron!” Yells back Eve eyeing the aprons , appreciating the irony while Alastor just says back “Thank you! Now everyone come  
to the dining room. Dinner is served.” He bows and goes back toward where he came from. 

Everyone follows him but Eve who stays behind. 

Charlie notices and walks toward her, “Aren’t you coming, Aunty?”

Eve just smiles and pats Charlie’s head, “Sorry dear, an emergency came up and now I have to deal with it. I’ll be back later tonight. Tomorrow we’ll start your project ok?”

Charlie frowns but smiles that at least she will be back tomorrow. “Of course, I’m happy you’ll be back at least.”

“Of course I will, if you ever need me, you know you can call me for anything. After all, you're my favorite niece.” Eve pinches Charlie’s cheeks, loving her little polka dots.

Charlie blushes in embarrassment and pushes her hands away, “Geeze Aunty, I'm your only niece plus I’m not a little kid anymore so you don’t have to pinch my cheeks like one.”

Eve just coos at her but waves goodbye as she leaves the hotel, her limo already waiting outside for her. Getting in, she directs the driver to drive toward Lucifer’s place already knowing it was him who texted her. 

“Uh, family visits.” Eve just sighs and sits back, looking through her phone until they get there, dreading this meeting.

“We’re here Mistress!” Yelled out the driver who got out and walked around to open the door for her.

Eve grimaces but puts up a smile, “Thank you Melissa dear.” She kisses her cheeks and starts to walk up to Lucifer’s mansion. 

It was all white and pristine, a mocking of heaven because truly, who was he kidding. 

Eve walks up the steps where a one of his servants opened the door, “Greetings Ms. Eve, our lord is awaiting you in the drawing room.”

“Thank you Alfredo” Eve thanks as she makes her way through the already knowing where to go, pictures of the royal family littering the walls, even some with Eve but only a few.

Coming up to the doors that lead to the drawing room, Eve takes a breath and opens the doors. 

There sitting with some tea ready was Lucifer, the ruler of Hell and father of Charlie. He looks up when the door opens and smiles big. “Eve! You made it! That was quick. I thought it would take you a while as always but I guess I can count on you when it has something to do with my dear sweet child. Come sit. Have some tea and tell me how my darling is doing?”

Eve rolls her eyes and goes to sit. “Please, if you wanted to know how Charlie is, why don’t you see her for yourself or are you giving her the silent treatment for her little interview on the news today?” She pours herself some tea and adds cream and sugar until it reaches how she likes it.”

“Can’t a father inquire about his child without getting mocked? How cruel of you. I remember when you were such a young innocent, naive human. Where could she have gone?” He mocks as he takes a bite of an apple.

Eve frowns and smiles mockingly, “Easy, you fucked her and made her into a woman. How would your dear wife feel if I told her that?” 

Lucifer’s smiles grow bigger, “Considering you shared the same husband, she’d probably be thankful.” 

Eve grimaced at that. Lilith was lucky she only dealt with him for a short while unlike Eve who had him for the rest of her human life. “Where is your wife? I thought she’d be here.”

“Nope, just me. She is currently taking care of some business leaving me to have our little chat,” Lucifer takes a sip of tea and continues, “Let’s cut the crap and talk about why you're really here. I don’t know what is possessing you but why in all the nine circles are you humoring Charlie with this whole redeeming demons shit. You, my wife and I know and probably some others that it’s a lost cause. Not only is their chance of getting into heaven gone after they die but do you really think those feather brains were really going to allow them to enter if they go good. Remember what happened to you?”

Eve knows and doesn’t want to remember about her actions in the past but he brings up a good point. Charlie’s plans were never going to work, no thanks to her. She sighs and drinks some tea before speaking, “I know but I thought if I help her and she sees for herself that it wasn’t going to work, maybe she would give up and do something else. She has your stubbornness, you know. Once an idea is planted in her head, she will see it through.”

Lucifer smiles returns and he also continues to drink tea, “While that’s a marvelous idea, you could also just tell her your story and save her the heartbreak. I’d hate to upset my little teacup but we’ve got to rip that band aid before the wound festers.”

Eve scuffs, “Please, if it were that easy, she wouldn’t be your child. It’s best to let her go with it and experience the failure. You’ve sheltered her too much. It’s time for her to really experience what it's like in hell instead of this sheltered place. Maybe that’s why she’s too nice,” Eve puts a mocking face, “or this could be divine punishment for your sins.”

Lucifer frowns and ignores the jab, “While my daughter may bring me shame, I won’t interfere in her plans. I and Lilith think it pointless, you know why it’s pointless but here we are. What can we do about Charlie and her idiot plan?”

“Like i said, just let her roll with it and fail on her own. Once she realizes that her plan failed, I planned on telling her why and that should be the end of that.”

Lucifer smiles at that last part, “oh, so you do plan on telling her. What if she becomes upset that it damages your relationship with her. I know how much you love Charlie.”

Eve straightens you and looks directly at Lucifer, “If it comes to that, I’ll accept her feelings and do whatever she wants. If she doesn’t want to see me, then so be it. If she needs time to think, I’ll let her have it. But she is quite forgiving so she might be upset at first but we’ll work on it.” Hopefully Eve thinks she doesn’t want to hurt Charlie but like her father, can be too stubborn for her own good when it comes to their goals.

Lucifer studies Eve and shrugs, “If that is your decision, fine. We’ll see how this plays out. By the way, how’s your business going? Still busy?”

Eve relaxes not aware that she was tense but relieved for a change in topic, “Of course it’s doing fine, I try to sell the best lingerie any man or women would need to feel sexy, spice up their sex life, or surprise their special someone. I hope dear sister loved the last one I sent. I made it with her in mind.”

Lucifer’s grin grew large, “Of course, she and I loved it though I prefer her with nothing but it looked exquisite on her. The blasphemy of it made it very special for us. I can’t believe you added wings and a halo to it. Hahahahaha.” 

Eve chuckled, “Well, I had a blast making it. I knew you guys would get the humour.”

Lucifer laughs and pours more tea, “How is the night business? Still busy as well?”

“It’s going as usual. Haven’t increased or decreased. Been pretty steady but then again, I’m not working my girls too hard unlike that fucking moth!” Eve gets upset thinking of Valentino, the dickhead.

Lucifer watches in humour already knowing Eve's great dislike of Valentino, “Still touchy on that. Why don’t you just kill him and take over? I’m sure you’ll run the porn industry very well.”

“Easy, lack of ambition. I have no interest in running such an empire. I like my small business structure where I’m not out there. Plus, I like the relationship I have with my girls unlike him.”

Lucifer rolls his eyes, maybe Charlie got her niceness from her aunt considering she wasn’t originally all that bad and how she treats the demons under her. 

“In any case, Lilith will be happy to know you're doing well for yourself though she did question the other days if you found someone yet?”

Eve frowned, “Why does she want to know?”

“She says she worries about you not having someone special. I guess she must feel a little bit guilty for leaving you with a horrid husband that she wants you to have someone special.”

Eve picks up her teacup that she left on the table and thinks. Adam was an ok husband, though his skills in bed could have been so much better, who was she kidding the guy was in the dictionary definition of vanilla sex plus the bastard didn’t know how to work a women’s body. She was happy once she died not having to be with him for eternity. She’d mess around with all sorts of demons but no one really interested her in a romantic light. While she appreciated that her sister had some love for her, she doesn’t really want her to get involved in her relationships. The last time Lilith scheduled a blind date for her, it ended in an explosion, lots of murder and the destruction of her favorite dress. 

“Tell LIlith while I don’t have anybody, I’ll be fine. When I find someone, I’ll immediately let her know.” 

“I’ll let her know.” 

Silence follows afterward, they continue to drink tea and chat about how his royal duties are doing and Eve updates him on some lingerie ideas for the next holiday, which is Valentine’s Day next month. One of the biggest sale events in hell not only for the lingerie but also for the night. 

“I did forget to mention one thing,” Eve says after a moment of silence as they visit up their meeting since it’s getting late and she promised to be back soon, “the radio demon has decided to help Charlie too.”

Lucifer is surprised and confused but didn’t show it, “Really! Alastor, why?”

“He says he was bored and thought the idea would give him entertainment from his creative drought.”

Lucifer nods, “Killing and torturing does lose it’s entertainment once you do it all the time. He’d get a kick out of this redemption thing. Maybe I’ll pop in later to see how it goes. Maybe it will be humorous after all.”

Eve raises an eyebrow, he probably should visit Charlie sooner though she wants to know how much humour he’ll find but to each their own. Looking out the window, she can see it was getting late.

“Well dear, it seems it’s getting late. I have to make my way back. It was nice seeing you and I hope I won’t see you for a long time.”

Lucifer watches as she gets up and heads for the door, “oh dear Eve, if you weren’t part of the family, I would have killed you for such disrespect but considering our history… have a safe drive and run over as many demons as you can. I’ll be sure to visit a lot more just to spite you.”

Eve flips him off, which he laughs at her actions, as she leaves the room and out the front door. Her driver has the door open for her already and she gets in. On the drive back, she sends a message to Charlie that she was on her way back. She sighs, putting her head on her hand as she leans to look out the window. She hopes to not see Lucifer for a while.


	5. Aftermath

Driving back to the hotel, Eve receives a message from her sister. “Oh fucking damn it.” She swears and opens the message, ‘Hey sis, I heard my husband had you over. Hope he wasn’t being too difficult.’

Eve frowns, “That was quick. He must have told her.”

She replied back, ‘It was fine. I’ll be watching over Charlie. Once she fails, I’ll let her know why. Also he was being a bit of a dick though I must say, you found someone better than Adam. Lucky bitch.’

While Eve may not like Lucifer but if he wasn’t taken, she wouldn't have mind sleeping with him but her sister snagged him. 

Getting another message from Lilith, ‘Why thank you. I’m sure you’ll find someone as well. I do have other demons who would love to meet you if you're interested.’

Hell no! She quickly types back, ‘No, don’t worry! I’ll find someone myself. But keep a tighter leash on your husband though, he’s being annoying again.’ The bastard was smiling and trying to give her an apple. Like what the hell!

Getting another notification, ‘Yes, I’ll talk to him but this is between you guys. Try not to show it in front of Charlie. I’ve gotta go bye.’

Putting her phone away, Eve looks out the window as they drive back, watching people fighting, doing drugs, etc.. Reaching the hotel, Eve thanks Melissa and walks in. The place is empty except for some winged cat demon in the reception area looking like he’s passed out drunk. Poor fool.

Eve stands there with an arm on her hip as she looks around for Charlie, “Damn, forgot to tell Charlie I’ve arrived.”

“No problem my dear. I’ll take care of you.”

Turning around, Alastor is sitting down on the couch with a teacup. Eve glances at him and decides to walk over and sit down across from him. 

“Hello Alastor, it’s been a while. Haven’t heard a broadcast in a while. Getting bored already?” Eve manifested a teacup with tea in it. Truly, being a demon has its advantages.

“Yes, I've been lacking inspiration lately. Doing the same thing over and over again, gets tedious. Not to say I don’t enjoy tormenting my victims but I need something new. How have you’ve been my dear business doing well?”

“Yes it has, thank you for asking. Been busy as always. My girls are working very hard. But I’m more interested in why you're really here Alastor. It’s one thing for entertainment but there must be something else for you to really be here. I know that you know this redemption won’t work yet you want to help.” Eve was very curious about Alastor's presence. He usually has some more sinister plans when he gets involved. 

Alastor laughs, “Oh the distrust. You’ve truly gotten more paranoid the last we met. Who’s to say I have something planned? Maybe I do want to help to see it all crashing down. Mmmm.”

Eve scoffs, “Yeah, I don't believe that completely but no matter. We’ll see.” She takes another sip of her tea.

“I’m also interested in why you're here. You must know that your niece’s plan won’t work. Why would you entertain such a failure.” Alastor chuckles as he has his teacup near his mouth. 

“Because I want her to experience it herself. She takes after her father in that regard. Once an idea enters their heads, they have to see it all the way through.”

“Oh there has to be more than that. While I might not know Lucifer as much as you but even her parents and you must think this is a joke. You probably know more than you let on.”

Eve raises her eyebrow, how perceptive of him. “Why do you think I know anything about redemption and it not being possible? What makes you think that?”

Alastor puts down his teacup and smiles, “First, it’s your name really? While there are a lot of Eve’s around, you are much older than me and it makes me get an idea of who you are. You're related to Lilith who is known as the first female human before she left Adam and Eve was born from his rib. Your origin is a mystery, not to say anyone will tell their story but you're a complete mystery considering your part of the royal family. You must know a lot about hell and heaven.”

Eve smirks and puts her head on her hand, “Good guess, though I’m flattered you thought about me so much. If you ever wanna go out, I’ll be happy to go out on a date.” She winks at him. 

Alastor laughs again, “My dear lady, I’ll happily take you out but only to figure out your secrets. You’ll bring lots of entertainment.”

“Happy to entertain. I’m sure you’ll be entertaining.”

“I’ll be happy to oblige. Hehehe. Oh, Charlie left me the key to your room. Almost forgot, so here you go.” Alastor pulls out a key out of nowhere and gives it to her, vanishing his teacup. He gets up and bows while kissing her hand, “Have a goodnight. I’ll see you tomorrow,” before walking off to who knows where.

“Creepy fucker,” but Eve holds her hand out, “but such a gentleman... I’ll give him that.”

Eve looks down and closer to the key, it has the number 777 engraved in it. “Ooo my favorite number. Charlie knows me so well.”

Heading towards the elevator, Eve presses the 7th floor, checking her phone for new messages as the elevator dings and opens. Heading towards her room, she opens the door to a moderate room with a queen sized bed, dresser on the other side, and a bathroom next to the bed. 

“Nice, could use a bit of cleaning and rearranging but mostly nice.” At the foot of the bed, her luggage could be found there. Thankful for whoever put it there, she changed into her pajamas and went to lay on the bed. Snapping her fingers, the lights went out. What a busy day. Tomorrow should be the beginnings of Happy Hotel. Hope Charlie doesn’t get too disappointed if it doesn’t work out.


	6. New Guest

The next morning, a ringtone can be heard next to her where the nightstand is. Eve groans as she reaches for her phone, “What the hell?” It’s too early for calls.

Looking at her phone, she finds a call from Harley, her second in command or as they say, her bottom bitch. Answering the call, “It better be important! You know no one wakes me up if I don’t want to.”

A female voice answers, “Sorry momma but I’m calling to give you an update. Yesterday we had a bit of a snag, you could say...”

This wakes Eve straight up, “A snag, what the hell happened?!” What the hell!

“Hey calm your tits, I took care of it. One of our girls ran into some trouble. A group of guys were harassing her and she ended up a bit injured but I took a bat to them. Disposed of the bodies as usual.”

“Who was it? One of the newer girls? Who the hell were they?” Eve’s number 1 thing was fulfilling her deal with her girls. They want clients and to be taken care of, she gets a portion of the purchase plus their loyalty. 

“Uh fine, it was Fanny the little lamb. The men seem to work for Valentino. They came to investigate a rumor of another pimp and started to harass her when she offered her services. She managed to escape and come to me to which we ganged on them and beat the shut out of them! She injured her leg but overall fine.”

Eve was suspicious, what the hell is Valentino playing at. He knew she didn’t want any of his people near her territory and how the hell did that rumour got out. She makes sure that clients keep their mouth quiet or face her wrath. 

“Fine, as long as they're taken care of but that leaves us with the problem with Valentino. What the hell is he doing in MY territory?! Also send Fanny to me. As her mistress, it’s my responsibility to take care of her.”

“Don’t worry momma, you want us to find out? We’ll sniff his scheme out. I’ll send her and everything you need to take care of her. The doc says just let her rest and have her leg elevated, change her bandages twice a day, take some painkillers if she has any pain and ice her leg if it gets swollen. I’ll text when she’s on her way.”

Eve sighs in relief, at least she’s not badly hurt, “Fine, do what you want but if anymore of his men show up...have fun. Make momma proud alright. Oh and send a package to Valentino telling him if I see his goons around my territory, I’ll be seeing him personally.” Stupid ass nosy bitch putting his nose in others people business. 

“You got it puddin! Oooo you're the best, always letting me have fun. I’ll see ya later boss. Tell your niece we say hi over here.” The phone clings as the call ends. 

Eve puts her phone down and lays back on the bed. Valentino, the pimp overlord that runs the porn industry in hell. Just because she has no interest in being as big as him doesn’t mean he should be sneaking around her place. “I’ve got to deal with that bitch soon if he continues.” Angel Dust is his main star and prized possession.

Eve smiles sinisterly, “Too bad you’ll lose him soon Val. Hahahahahaha” Paybacks a bitch. 

She gets up and starts her day, dressing and going through her morning routine. Sitting in front of the mirror, Eve studies herself. She has around the same body type as Lilith except her hair is shorter going up past her shoulders and her horns aren’t as large as her sisters. She also uses more of a purple pink makeup unlike her sister that uses grey or black. She also had a purple tear stain under her right eye, not wanting to remember what it meant.

“Better go down, someone should be up by now.” Eve doesn’t look at the time but knows it’s time for brunch. Making her way down through the elevator, she reaches the bottom floor and walks toward the lobby. The cat demon was drinking behind the receptionist desk and Lacey and Dawn were chatting in front of the fireplace. 

Walking towards them, “Morning girls, had a good night?” Lacey and Dawn turn their heads up and smile, “We’re fine.” Said Lacey as Dawn says, “More than fine really, we loved our room. It was across from you. Did you have a good night boss?” 

Eve sits down across from them, “It was fine. Had a mini chat with my dick in law then I get a call this morning from Harley that Fanny gets injured because of fucking Val. Where is my niece?” Looking around the place.

“Oh boss, sorry about the in law but is Fanny ok? She’s one of the newer girls. She hasn’t completely finished her training.” Lacey said worriedly. She really likes her. 

“Damn, did Harley say who it was? Usually demons who ask for us know the rules.” Dawn put in her thoughts, it’s been a long time since anyone messed with them. 

Eve gets up and looks down at them, “It’s already being taken care of so no worries plus Fanny Is being sent here. So prepare for her arrival.” 

Lacey and Dawn just nod as Eve makes her way to the cat demon at the front. “Hello winged cat, I’m Eve, Charlie’s aunt. Would you happen to know where she is?” She leans against the counter. 

The cat just glared at her as he puts his bottle down, “The names Husk and how the fuck would I know where the princess is? You're better off looking for her than asking me.” He picks up another bottle and starts chugging it.

Eve frowns and nods, “Fine…” she walks away and decides to just teleport to where she is. She finds herself in some sort of office with Charlie, Vaggie and Alastor sitting around a round table.

“Charlie! There you are. I’ve been looking for you.” Eve opens her hands and walks toward her. 

“Aunty, good morning, I wasn’t sure when you were gonna wake up.” Charlie says cheerfully and opens her arms to hug her aunt. 

“Good morning my dear!” Alastor enthusiastically says as Vaggie repeats the same greeting but in a very dull voice. 

“And good morning to everyone else,” letting go of Charlie, Eve conjures a chair and sits down, “what are you guys up to?”

Charlie walks back to her chair and says, “We’re discussing how we can get more patrons, now that I did my interview, everyone in hell knows about us though it will take more than that…” She has a sad expression thinking of the interview. 

Eve conjures up a tea cup with some fruit tea, “Welll, if your interested, I do have a couple of girls who would love to have a chance at redemption. You could also advertise by putting up posters or a billboard.”

“Those are great ideas!,” Charlie yells out in excitement, turning towards her aunt, “Can you really get more patrons? Who are they?”

Eve takes a sips before saying, “I have a lamb, a rag doll and a cat that have committed minor sins such as drugs, suicide and drugs. I can call them to see if they're interested, which I’m sure they are.”

Eve vanishes her tea and pulls out her phone, texting Harley to send Kathy and Lisa along with Fanny along with instructions on what they were going to do. Harley text back that it was done. “They should be on their way so if you’ll excuse me. We could wait downstairs for them.”

“Ooo Thank you Aunty!” Charlie says excitedly, running to hug her aunt. 

“That was quick..” says Vaggie with her arms crossed, slouched in her seat. 

“Ha, spectacular! Already having guests. I must say dear Eve, you work fast. Though it does bring the question how do you know these young ladies?” Alastor says with a constant smile on his face, seated with his microphone out. 

Eve smirks, “Easy, they're my workers I have taken in when they didn’t have anywhere to go. Unlike Charlie, I don’t believe in redemption but I help where I can.”

A laugh track can be heard from Alastor’s mic, “Hahahaha, you call her idea idiotic yet you do the same thing. How hilarious!”

“Hey,” Eve frown, “unlike Charlie, no offense dear,” turning toward Charlie who waved her off before facing Alastor again, “ don’t believe in redemption but I do believe in helping those in need.” Though, having them in your debt is an added bonus but it’s best that Charlie doesn’t hear her say that. 

“Ha, it’s no wonder where she gets her goodness from. Her father must hate you.” 

Eve glares at Alastor who just keeps smiling when her phone rings with a message, ‘We have arrived!’ That was quick. 

“Either way, my girls have arrived. Let’s go…” Eve walks out the room toward the elevator with everyone else following behind. 

When the elevator doors open, they can hear someone yell, “Oh my GOD!!!” Eve looks at the others who were also confused and run toward the lobby. 

Eve sighs when it’s just her Harley, a doll demon with white porcelain skin wearing a black crop top and white shorts, running back and forth in excitement when she notices her, “OMG boss!!! This place is amazing! Booze, gambling, a hooker! Now this is a place to party!”

Lisa and Kathy are holding up Fanny, who had her leg bandaged up, heading for the couch to lay her on with Angel Dust just watching in entertainment at the excitement. “Hey boss,” all three say at the same time when they notice her standing with Charlie, Vaggie and Alastor.

Vaggie gets upset, “Hey no, this place isn’t some place for you to do all sorts of sinful things. So stop running around.”

Eve stops it from escalating, “Dear Harley, thank you for being here and bringing the girls but I’ve already told you. This is Charlie’s hotel to rehabilitate sinners.”

Harley calms down and smiles sheepishly,” oh yeah, completely forgot… hehehe,” turning toward Husk who looked ready to kill due to her bothering him, “Sorry kitty cat.” She walks toward Eve. 

“Well boss, here they are,” Harley points to the girls and introduces them to Charlie, “so the lamb is Fanny, the cat is Kathy which is ironic and Lisa is rag doll, “Harley gets closer to Charlie and whispers, “though be warned, don’t piss her of or she’ll shank you with her shadow using her voodoo spells. Happened to me once, learned my lesson, took forever to glue me back together let me tell you. Hahahaha.”

Charlie gets super excited and runs to meet them. Vaggie follows behind her, leaving Eve, Harley and Alastor behind. 

Turning toward Harley, “You haven’t had any other trouble until now have you?” Asked Eve has she pets Harley’s hair, who preens in her mistress’ attention, “Nope! No trouble! Everything has been taken care of and everyone is aware of the situation”

“Trouble in paradise? Mmm.” Asked Alastor having his interest peaked.

Eve stops giving Harley attention and glances at Alastor, “Nothing I can't handle. We better get over there.” She turns toward Charlie talking to her other girls. They're here to humour Charlie since redemption isn’t possible in this place. The truth will come out sooner or later and she’s hoping for later.


	7. Plans

Well Charlie, what do you think?” Says Eve as she stands next to Charlie as she finishes chatting with her girls. 

“Hey boss!” They simultaneously say together, Eve just smiles and waves at them.

Charlie hugs her Aunt very hard, “Thank you Aunty for inviting them. We finally have more patrons. This will be a great start.”

Eve awkwardly pats her niece, “H-happy to h-help though it w-would be g-great if y-you let g-go.”

Charlie immediately lets go, “oops sorry...hehehe”

Eve takes a deep breath and straightens up. “It’s no problem my dear. Now that you have some guests, you can work on how to get them redeemed.”

“We are very excited to be here, princess!” Says Kathy as she pushes Angel Dust off the couch to lay over it as her tails swishes back and forth.

Angel gets up angrily, “Hey, watch it bitch. I was sitting here first.”

Kathy smiles, “Pest shouldn’t be on the furniture plus it’s mine now. Purrr.”

“What the fuck!,” Angel looked ready to fight her, “Bitch, if I'm a pest then pets should’ve been on the furniture either especially diseased ones.”

Kathy gets annoyed, “A pet! Diseased! Slut please at least I’m well loved by my owner and if anyone’s diseased, it’d be the slutty spider”

“Oooooo” Lisa says at the comeback.

“Ha!” Angel pulls out his gun as Kathy gets her claws out and hisses at him.

“Kathy! Angel! I’ll bitch slap you both if you don’t calm down!” Eve yells as she gets between them, putting an end to their fight. Glaring at Kathy, “You! Apologize for your behavior. Angel was there first and sitting on one end while you could have sat at the other.”

Kathy’s ears and tail drop down, getting scolded by her mistress wasn’t fun.

Eve turns toward Angel, “And you! You shouldn’t pull out your guns in a fist fight. It lacks class.”

Angel scoffs, “Class, I have a gun. I could have just shot her and be done with it plus she started it. Uhh, whatever.” He throws his hands up and walks away in annoyance.

Eve clicks her tongue in disapproval, fighting already and they only met 1 minute ago. Kathy huffs and sits down on the couch with a pout.

“How entertaining!” 

Eve quickly turns toward the voice behind her. Alastor was standing next to Charlie, “How passionately they almost fought each other over such nonsense. Hahahaha.”

Eve sighs, now she has to deal with this guy.

“Yes yes, how entertaining to see a cat fight,” she waves her hand, “either way, I stopped it before it could escalate, something we should be doing here.”

“Either way,” completely ignoring Eve, who gets ticked off, Alastor turns toward Charlie, “I’ve had the most wonderful idea. Why don’t we throw a party in celebration for starting off with some guests. As an initiative for others to join and to show what we’re trying to do. We could leave an open invitation for anyone to come. This would surely show everyone what we’re trying to accomplish.”

Charlie gets an excited face while Eve dreads the idea. Hell no!

“It’s too early for that,” interrupts Eve before Charlie could speak, “they only just arrived and we haven’t started any programs for rehabilitation. Yes, we have more than one person but that means nothing if there is no progress or anything to show for it.”

“But it’s the first step,” behind Charlie, “it shows that there are demons willing to redeem themselves. Yes, we only have four guests but it’s more than anyone thought we would have. Also showing that we have willing demons will inspire others to join as well. Please Aunty, let’s throw a party.” Charlie pulls off puppy eyes at her aunt. 

Eve stares down Charlie, as if that would move her but she knows when she’s beat. “Fine, throw one but know I think it’s a bad idea.” 

Eve snaps her hands and starts to walk away. The girls get up and follow her knowing she was signaling them.

They give Charlie small smiles as they pass by her. Charlie sighs, excited for the party but sad that her aunt didn’t agree.

Alastor kept on smiling, “Don’t frown my dear. Eve will come around. She just worried over nothing.”

“But what if she’s right. Is it too soon to throw a party?” Charlie thinks it’s a good idea but her aunt is much older and has a point, they only just checked-in.

Alastor walked around, “Nonsense, If we want more guests then we must show off this hotel. Let others see for their own eyes. It's one thing to tell people but a completely different matter to showing them that it’s here.” He throws his arms wide emphasizing the place.

Charlie smiles softly already knowing her answer, “Yeah your right. We have to show everyone that we are here for them. I’m getting excited!”

“Excellent! I’ll get everything started. We should throw it in five days.” Alastor says as he begins to walk off to get started. 

Charlie’s eyes widen, “Wait, it’s that a bit too soon.” Running after him.

“Hahaha, If course not. The sooner the better I say. Don’t worry, we’ll definitely make it.” Alastor says with confidence already knowing that he can accomplish it. 

“O-ok…” Charlie let’s him go but slowly starts to get excited for a party. She immediately needed to tell Vaggie who left a while ago to deal with something. 

Walking up to her room, Eve frowns as her girls follow behind. Reaching her door, she opens her door and shoo her girls in while holding the door open to them. 

“Take a seat anywhere ladies except for you Fanny, please help her on the bed.” She orders as she rearranges the pillows to accommodate her injured worker and conjures up more pillows on the floor for the rest to lay on. 

Once everyone is seated, Eve conjures a fancy chair to seat as she looks at her girls. “Now ladies, we have a couple things to go over. I’m sure Harley has given you instructions and explained what I’m doing here.”

The girls nod, “Yes, we heard mistress.” Fanny relies as Kathy studies her nails, “I don’t understand mistress, why are you doing this? Shouldn’t you just rip off the bandage and save your niece the heartbreak.”

Eve stares at Kathy, the cat truly isn’t afraid to speak her mind, “Because she needs to learn. Her parents have coddled her for too long. The girl is too naive and emotionally weak to run this kingdom if she plans to take over which isn’t going to happen for a long time.”

“But mistress, aren’t there better ways to teach young Charlie. This could end up destroying her and your relationship with her once she knows the truth.” Lacey says, not wanting Charlie to get hurt but also her mistress. She hardly sees her family as it is and this could put the final nail in the coffin as they say. 

“True but this would truly nail it in her head, if she ends up hating me, fine. I’m pretty sure that’s what her father wants anyways.” Eve knew that there were other ways but this would truly open her niece’s eyes. 

“But why give him the satisfaction?,” Kathy remarks, “You greatly dislike him, so why play into his hand? Why not piss him off by showing Charlie another way to reach her goals? Your niece wants a humane way of dealing with hell’s overpopulation instead of the angels.”

“While I would greatly enjoy pissing him off, there is no humane way of population control other than killing the masses in a quick and painless way. Plus we have a deal with the angels when it comes to the cleanse because there is no other way but then again, my dick-in-law honestly doesn't really care to look for another solution that doesn’t involve extermination.”

Fanny speaks up with a soft voice, “I feel kinda bad that we are going to trick your niece this way. While Lacey, Kathy and I have minor sins and would love to redeem ourselves, we know we can’t reach redemption and it puts a sour taste to my mouth for lying to your niece. I know why you want to do this but it doesn't make me feel good about it.”

The other nod in agreement except for Kathy who doesn’t really care at this point. Eve understands but it has to be done. 

“I know and I greatly appreciate you being here but Charlie’s stubbornness is as great as her father’s ego. I feel bad too but I’m going through with it. It’s about time Charlie knew some family secrets that will definitely come about with this place.” Silence follows once she finishes talking, letting the gravity of the situation sit for a bit. 

Eve shifts in her seat as she begins a new topic, “Now, I’ve heard Valentino is sticking his nose less face into my business. What else is there to know?”

“Oo oo oo,” yells Harley who stands up, “I’ve gotten more info for you boss,” Eve nods in her direction to continue, “so its turns out no client actually said anything about your night business but actually that he noticed some of the hookers hanging around the shop that don’t work under him and he wanted to either stop them or recruit them for himself since he wants to own the sex industry for himself which he mostly has except for you.”

“Figures, greed is so troublesome.” Eve says as he rests her head in her hand, “I guess we have to lay low for now. We make a lot over the lingerie anyways that I don’t really need to open the brothel but you girls love your jobs which is why I keep it open. Do you guys still want the brothel open?”

Eve only owns a brothel to help prostitutes who love their job but without their pimp abusing them for being property which she genuinely provides protection and a place to call home. It always irked Eve how the profession over the years changed from individuals working for themselves to having their bodies owned by someone to use how they want. Her sister fully supports her with it considering Lilith is an incubus who loves sex and has a rich husband to fuck anytime and not worry about money unlike others who don’t get as lucky. 

“Yeah, we love our jobs and we’re grateful that you're a great pimp who actually keeps your word.” Dawn says as Lacey nods along with her girlfriend. 

“Plus Valentino needs a rival to bitch slap that ego. He also doesn’t treat his hoes all that great and they need someone to help them when it gets too much.” Kathy says as she gets ready to take a cat nap.

Eve raises her eyebrow at Kathy’s remark. True, Valanetino needs someone to put him down sometimes...or a lot especially when he drives his bitches too hard who Eve tracks down and takes with her always pissing him off when they disappear but he always manages to replace them though lately, he’s been noticing a pattern. 

“Good point which brings me to my next point, Angel Dust. I want to take him away from Valentino. The fool is getting on my nerves and needs to be put down and Angel, his most prized star, will surely get his attention.”

The girls snap their head toward Eve, as Fanny says, “A-are you doing this as a revenge thing or to help Angel?”

Eve scoffs, “Of course first to help the boy, I’ve heard the boy isn’t being treated all that great even though he’s one of Valentino’s best but also to get back at him for injuring you Fanny. That man needs to learn he isn’t all that great. It’s killing two birds with one stone.” Eve smiles widely showing off her teeth as she imagines Valentino’s rage at losing his most prized possession. 

The girls glance at each other at that, as Lacey whispers to Dawn, “Does she want to fuck him or something? This is more than usual.”

“Who knows, they have a weird relationship spanning years.”

Eve calms down and coughs trying to get back on topic, “Either way, I want you girls to help me and show Angel that there is a better pimp than Valentino without giving him too much information until he seems about ready to officially meet me. Understand?”

“You got it Boss!” Harley says with excitement.

Eve glares at Harley, “Not you Harley, you're going back to watch the place. I mean everyone else here though when you visit or when Angel visits the shop you can help.”

“Of course boss! I know that but this is exciting. A new girl to join is always exciting. Plus, I think he’ll fit right in with us considering he almost blew Kathy away and didn’t take no nonsense from her.”

“Please, I was testing the boy. The boy has fire. I'll give him that.” Kathy says not opening her eyes and still trying to take a nap. 

“Either way, that’s it for now,” Eve says as she gets up and stands next to Fanny, “Do you need anything dear? Food, a drink, anything?”

Fanny shakes her head, “No I’m good. Doc says I should be fine in two days.”

Eve nods as the others get up and head for the door knowing this meeting was over. Harley leaves with a wave, going back home since she is in charge for now as the others follow behind to get to their room. 

Kathy, Lacey and Fanny all have their keys already though Fanny will stay with Eve until she can walk. Eve snaps her finger and their clothes change to sleep wear as she dreads this party. Hopefully none of the big shots make an appearance especially Charlie’s parents.


	8. Unexpected Guest

She should have kept her mouth shut and not jinx herself but it happened. The party is in full swing with many demons showing up even a couple of overlords she knew and Charlie’s parents, surprisingly. Though they do enjoy parties so maybe not so surprising.

“Sister! It’s so good to see you!” Lilith says as she hugs her sister, who was standing in the back trying to hide from everyone, while her husband follows behind with a smirk. 

“Lilith! It’s been a while. How are you doing?” Eve says as she awkwardly hugs back her sister and glares at Lucifer who smirks wider.

“Eve.” Says Lucifer in greeting.

“Lucy.” Eve greets back, knowing it would annoy him a bit. Lilith chuckles as she stands next to Eve and holds onto her arm. 

“Please you two. This is Charlie’s party, we don’t want a repeat of the last party.” Lilith tries to chastise her sister and husband. Last party they attended together, Eve and Lucifer tried to prank the other that ended in the place burning down.

“Oh, I’ll behave. Right Lucy?” Eve says mockingly toward Lucifer who grinds his teeth a bit but nods toward his wife. 

“Of course, anything for you darling.” Lucifer stands next to his wife as all three look toward the crowd.

“I can’t believe you allowed this Eve all things considering.” Starts Lucifer raising his eyebrow at Eve who downed her champagne, not wanting to start this conversation...again.

“Oh please, as if I can stop Charlie. If anything, this was Alastor’s idea, the bastard. I said don’t do it but their like ‘it’s a good idea Eve’. Yeah no. I’m not getting blamed for anything that goes wrong. I tried.”

Lilith pats her sisters hand, knowing how Charlie can be. “I do worry Eve, how will you tell Charlie about her plan? We three know how it’s not going to work due to certain reasons.” She was worried not only for Charlie but her sister as well. While Lilith didn’t care for Eve at first when she became Adam’s wife and lived on Earth but once she arrived here for reasons, she knew she had to help her as one of the first women to exist and made almost from the same source. They were true siblings, which she never cared about, but her sister was like her but much weaker before but now can stand on her own. 

“We’ll be fine. She’ll be upset for a bit but once I explain and have a talk, we should be fine. You worry too much sister.” Eve takes another champagne from a server that passses by, wanting to get buzzed so she can forget about this day. 

“Either way, it will be interesting to see what happens.” Lucifer says he holds his wife hand, trying to get her to dance with him. Lilith lets go of Eve and follows along with him. 

“Please do visit more Eve. I’ve missed our little tea parties and now that Charlie gone, I’d like to see you more.”

“Maybe, I’ll see how my schedule is and let you know when I’m free.” Eve waves her sister and holds herself back from flipping Lucy off when he smirks and flicks a snake tongue at her. 

“Huh, always rubbing it in.” Eve tries to avoid anyone important as long as she can, not wanting to converse with them. Her girls are dancing and chatting around while Charlie seems to be talking to her parents with Vaggie. She couldn’t see Alastor or Nifty but their somewhere here. Husk is drinking himself stupid and running the bar. 

Eve sighs, drinks some more alcohol, when will this party end?

“Why if it isn’t my favorite Momma.” Eve almost chokes her drink when a sultry voice whispers in her ear. Quickly turning toward the one person she never suspected to show up or see this soon, Valentino. 

Wearing his usual clothes and smirk, he bends down and holds out his hand. Eve puts her hand out for him to kiss softly. 

“Val, I didn’t expect you to show yourself here. I thought this wasn’t your scene” she was very suspicious on why he’s here.

Straightening up, he says, “I know but once I heard you were here, I had to come. You’ve been avoiding me Momma. I’ve been trying to get an appointment with your store but you never called back. Than I heard you were here to help your niece, the princess, so I came. And how lucky am I to finally find you.” 

Harley never said he was looking for me, Eve takes a glance at the bar where Harley was with Angel. Harley quickly notices and loses her smile when she notices who was with her Mistress before disappearing in the crowd. She will deal with her later.

Eve looks back up at Valentino, “So Sorry to hear that. My girls haven’t said you’ve been calling. I’ll correct that when I call them. Since your here, let’s chat.” Eve waves at a pair of chairs in the back, Valentino extends his hand to walk with her. 

Walking over they sit down and Valentino begins, “So Momma, Valentine is coming and I wanted to couple new outfits for some films, photo, etc. You make one of the best lingerie for my hoes, so I wanted to get together before you get swamped by customers.”

Thank the nine circles he actually wanted to talk about lingerie, “Well Val, you know my fees and I have no problem making you the outfits. Just send over whatever boy or girl to measure and what your looking for. I’ll make whatever you desire since you're one of my best customers.” Eve says as she takes sips of her drink.

Valentino nods and smirks as he picks up a glass as a server passes by, “Great to hear. Now, I’ve also got something else to mention. I’ve receive your little gift and I wanted to apologize. My goons hurt one of your girls and I wanted to personally come to apologize. I don’t want my favorite girl to be mad at me for such a misunderstanding.”

Eve raises her eyebrow, “Misunderstanding you say, what kind are we talking here?”

“My goons were suppose to visit someone else but instead caused trouble on your territory. I don’t want a fight, Momma. I’m just doing business and you’re someone I enjoy doing business with. I don’t want to jeopardize that, you understand?” He chucks down his drink as he leans closer to Eve.

“Fine, as long as you train the rest of your dogs to not mess with my staff or those under me, I’ll let this go since your a favorite customer.”

Valentino grins larger and holds out his hand for her, “Of course, Momma! I’ll deal with it personally.” Eve takes hold of his hand so he can kiss it and hopes he gets the hell out but instead he stays sitting watching her.

Eve doesn’t allow her discomfort show, “Was there something else you needed?”

He just keeps on grinning, “No, but it’s been a while since we sat down to chat. I’m curious to know how you're doing, Momma?”

I need something stronger to get through this, Eve gets up, “I need a drink and a smoke. Let’s talk outside.”

“It’s no problem with me. Lead the way.” 

Eve walks toward the bar with Valentino following behind. Angel was nowhere to be found, which was good for him. Husk is pretty much drunk at this point so Eve just takes a couple bottles of wine and walks toward the balcony where a pair of chairs and table were present. 

Sitting down, she pulls out a cigarette but Valentino stops her before she can light it, “Let me,” he says and pulls out a lighter and lights it for her before he sits down and lights his own. 

They start to chat on how business is when they get into an argument over porn films.

“People enjoy porn better if it has a good script that allows viewers to imagine themselves in the pornstars place. Just mindlessly thrusting gets boring and a portion of demons won’t buy it because it’s repetitive.” Eve argues while Valentino rebuts, “Oh please, these stupid demons don’t care. They just want nudity and kinky sex, not any of that girly shit. Most of these buyers are lonely males wanting to jack off. Who cares if the sex is meaningful”

“Fine, that’s true for the male audience but what about those males and female audiences who want more out of their porn. You put more feeling to your videos and I’ll guarantee that you’ll see an increase in views. Plus, your hoes should enjoy themselves once in a while with some good fun.” Eve finishes her fourth bottle of wine, at this point, she was feeling a bit of a buzz.

Valentino smiles at her, noticing how she sluggish her movement was and he himself had a couple drinks already but not as much as she did. “You should probably stop drinking, you're gonna drop the bottle at this point.” He reaches over to take the bottle from her hand and she fails to stop him. 

“Bitch back off my wine, if I wanna get blackout drunk, that’s my choice.” She tries to get it back but he holds it out of her reach, damn his height, “You so feisty Momma. What would your sister say if she saw you now.”

Eve pouts, why he gotta be so mean and stop her drinking. He continues, “Yeah that enough, I may be a hot blooded male that has no problem taking advantage but when it comes to you I won’t do anything unless you ask for it.” He shows off his teeth as he watches her try to jump up to get her wine. He uses his lower arms to hold her down. 

The party is still going on inside as jazz music continues to play and demon’s laughter can be heard. 

Eve frowns up at him as he continues to smile down at her. She doesn’t know why but will mostly blame it on the alcohol and regret it in the morning but, “Who’s to say I won’t mind, daddy?” Eve leans up chest to chest with Valentino as she coyly looks at him.

He smiles wider, “Oh Momma, you wanna go there? I’ll gladly take you up on your offer.” He steps back and extends his lower arms to her to take. 

Eve thinks for a moment, should I? It’s been years since her last lay. She studies him and smiles and reaches out her hand to wrap working his arm. 

They walk off toward his car, finishing the last of their cigarettes, as he opens the door for her and she gets in with him following behind. This should be fun. 

“Oh my fucking god!” Says Dawn, who was standing by the door along with the rest of the girls. 

“Oh my, she must be very impaired to go with Valentino…” says Fanny slowly, nervous for her mistress.

“Purrlease I feel bad for Valentino. Poor bug doesn’t know what he’s getting into.” Replies Kathy watching with disinterest and taking sips of her drink. 

“Boss is gonna kill me!” Says Harley grabbing her hand tightly with worry, “I forgot to mention he’s been calling for a meeting but I kept giving excuses for why he couldn’t. Momma is gonna be mad at me for real.”

“If he fucks her good enough, she’ll forget all about your mistake,” says Kathy as she finishes her drinks and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, “It’s been years since she’d had a good lay, i'm sure she feel much better tomorrow once she gets over her hangover.” Kathy’s tail swishes and forth.

“We all don’t like the pimp but I agree with Kathy, Mistress will be alright. I would feel bad for Valentino but he has this coming. So let’s go back and enjoy the party as much as we can, who knows when we will get to another one.” Says Lacey trying to guide the girls back into the building to continue the party. 

“Ha, I can only imagine his face when Mistress gets her claws in him. Hahahaha.” Says Dawn as she follows behind everyone else. Valentino may run the porn industry of hell but he hasn’t been on the end of Eve’s sexual frustration before. Good luck to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut or no smut? Let me know in the comments.


	9. Valentino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut ahead along with dubious consent and drugging. I’m actually surprised I wrote this but here you go. Don’t like, don’t read. You’ve been warned!

Closing her eyes briefly, Eve opens her eyes when she feels him wrap his arm around her waist. “Regretting already Momma?” He asks as he gets closer, sitting so close that it wouldn’t take much to sit on his lap.

Eve smiles and slides her hand up his cheek, “Not yet. We’ll see how the night plays out.” She wraps her hands around his neck and moves to saddle his lap as she licks his lips. 

“Ooo Momma, you have no idea how many times I’ve imagined having you back in my arms. Your one of those rare jewels you want to touch but have to go through a large amount of security to get.”

Eve laughs, “What a charmer. You use that line on all your bed mates?”

Valentino smirks, “Only to you.”

Eve kisses him, getting desperate to feel the touch of the other. How long as it been? She can feel him licking her lips but she keeps her mouth shut, wanting him to earn it.

She breaks the kiss, “Oh daddy, you gotta work harder than that?” She gives his nose a quick lick before sliding down to sit next to him. “How long till we get there?”

Valentino catches his breath before answering, “soon.”

Eve hums and lays her head on his side, he’s too tall for her to reach his shoulder. 

“While we wait to get there, let me ask you something?” 

“You’ve already asked and the answer is yes.” Replies Eve. 

Valentino laughs, “Funny momma but how is my angel cakes? I saw the news and I know he is at your niece’s hotel. Didn’t see him at the party but I wouldn’t be surprised he was there?”

This woke Eve a bit much from her buzz and caused her to distance herself so she can get a good look at him, glaring directly at Valentin, “Val, are you trying to sleep with me to get information on Angel? What, you can’t control your bitches now?”

Val corrects himself, “No of course not, momma,” he slides closer and grabs her hand, “I’m just asking how he is since you're in the hotel with him. He’s a bit of a trouble maker and I wanted to make sure he ain’t being too wreckless.” He flashes her a smile. 

Eve studies him, that’s what he wants fine, two can play this game, “He’s fine though I’ll warn you now, you do anything to screw this up with my niece, I’ll string you up by your balls on the top of your porn studio where you’ll regret having a deal with me. You understand? You leave the boy alone as long as he stays at the hotel, “Eve pushes Valentino as she feels the car stop, “Now get your ass out the car, we’re here. I haven’t had a decent fuck in a while and I won’t allow your little information digging to ruin my night.”

Valentino decides to follow her directions, shouldn’t piss her off especially if he wants to bang her. He steps out the car, holding the door to her. Eve gets out and looks up at the porn studio, Valentino’s home base.

Valentino walks towards the entrance as Eve follows behind. The inside of the building was like the outside, lots of pink and erotic posters covering the walls. He leads her down the hall toward an elevator, passing by what she assumes in the receptionist who flashed a smile but frowned at her. 

Getting on the elevator, they wait for the elevator to stop at his floor, Valentino steps closer to Eve and wraps his arms around her waist and leans down to whispers in her ear, “Sorry momma for upsetting you earlier. Didn’t mean to ruin the mood.”

Eve scoffs, “Whatever, you better make it up to me.” 

“Oh, I plan too.”

The elevator dings and opens up to Valentino’s penthouse. His room matches his outfit, even has a heart shaped bed. 

Eve walks toward the bed and sits down, “Since I'm still a bit upset, why don’t you give me a show daddy. Mmmm, make me feel better.”

Val smirks, “Anything to put you in the mood momma.” He walks over toward the wall where a control setup on the wall and pressed some buttons. The lights dim and smooth jazz plays from the stereo. 

Val walks back when he notices Eve is laying down in the center of the bed with hooded eyes, watching him closely. He smirks again and slowly makes his way toward the bed as he slowly pulls off his coat. As he removes his coat, his wings uncurl from being wrapped around him. 

“Oo what pretty wings you have there.” Eve coos as she watches her treat being unwrapped. Saliva slowly develops in her mouth as he finishes stripping down. She can appreciate a good body and she must say, he still has the same body from before. He had a bit of a build and a decent dick that was half hard at this point.

Valentino stops at the foot of the bed, “What about me momma? Won’t I get the same treat of watching you undress?”

Eve points a finger toward her chin in thought before smiling coyly, “Nope, You still gotta earn your treat. Come up here and unwrap me.” She signals him to come closer. 

Taking her cue, Val slowly crawls up the bed to reach her, once in his grasp, he slowly feels her up. Using his many hands to slowly feel her body. He uses his uppermost arms, he slides her shoulder straps down, uses his middle pair of hands to reach behind her and pull her zipper down while the bottom pair pulls her dress down. 

Val hungrily eyes her undergarments, “I must say momma. Most men would love to feast on this lovely image.” Eve was wearing one of her silk black garter belt lingerie sets. 

Eve takes her hands and slowly gropes her breast and slides her way down to her thighs, “You're so lucky daddy. I rarely wear my lingerie with my one night stands. You’ll be getting lucky tonight.”

Eve reaches up to wrap her arms around his neck when she surprises him by flipping their roles. She straddles his lap and plays her hands on his chest. “You’ve been so good so far daddy. Why don’t I give you a treat.”

She leans down and lightly kisses him, moving down to suck on his neck and gives light kisses down his chest, gives his belly button a lick and slowly makes her way down until she reaches his dick and flutters her eyes at him.

Val has his upper arms up by his head, his middle pair on his sides and his lower pair lightly wrapped around her waist. “If this is a treat, I can’t wait for the main course.”

Eve chuckles and starting from the base, licks his dick from bottom to top, sucking lightly on his head. He has a decent sized dick, not too small or too big. Val groans at the warm feeling of her tongue. His hands lightly grip whatever’s in their hand. 

Eve looks up to watch him as she slowly takes him in her mouth and uses her hand to grip whatever isn’t in yet. Luckily, she didn’t have a gag reflex so it was easy to get him all the way in and she stops when she reaches the base. 

Val takes in short breaths trying to control his breathing. 

Eve doesn’t let him catch his breath, as she starts to suck and hollow her cheeks, moving up and down his dick slowly. 

His hands tightly grip where they are as he starts to moan and groan at her hot mouth. Damn! Momma knows how to suck dick. 

Slowly moving faster and bobbing his dick, Val’s middle pair of hands moves to grip her horns trying to force her down. Eve won’t take that so she stops and lightly sheaths her teeth. 

Val immediately stops and lets go of her horns, “Be Careful of those teeth!”

Eve pulls his dick out of her mouth and glares up at Val, “I ain’t one of your whores where you can pull my horns and decide the pace. I’m in control and if I want to go faster, I’ll go faster! You understand?” She tightens her grip on his dick.

Val quickly nods his head and puts his hands up in surrender, “I understand, sorry momma.”

Eve huffs and slowly sucks back down his dick in punishment. Val groans in pain, wanting her to go faster but knowing she won’t take his shit. 

Val grips his bed sheets instead of her hair or horns, not wanting to anger her again as she continues to slowly bob her head until she is satisfied that he learned his lesson. Bobbing her head faster, Val moans some more, already feeling his orgasm building up and spewing out “Oh my god Momma! Your mouth feels amazing. Just a little more. I’m almost there. Yes! Suck that dick!”

Eve sucks and bobs her head until she can feel his dick twitch in her mouth as he shouts ‘Yes!’ and she slams down and swallows his come. 

Val groans as he reaches his peak, enjoying his dick in a warm mouth. Eve slowly pulls off her mouth, cleaning it as she pulls out dick and moves to straddle his waist. 

Val watches as she allows some of his come to slowly escape the side of her mouth and she finishes swallowing the rest. She pulls her forked tongue out and moves to lick the rest from her chin. 

He groans in watching such a display, already feeling his dick twitch in interest again. 

“Ahhhh, is daddy too tired to play with mommy?” Eve lays down on top of him as she plays with his nipples, tweaking and lapping at them with her tongue. 

Val catches his breath, “Of course not momma, we ain’t even near being done.”

Eve sits up, “Good! Now it’s your turn to play with momma. Make me feel good”

Val grips her waist and switches places, already taking the rest of her lingerie off. He leans down to kiss her as his hands feel all her skin. His lower pair go down and touch her sweet spot already feeling it wet. 

Releasing her lip, “So wet. Did sucking daddy’s dick make you wet?” He says as he uses two fingers to spread her open.

Eve groans and wraps her arms around his neck to bring him back down. They make out as his upper arms grip her hair, his middle pair plays with her breast and his lower arms continue to spread her open. 

They make out for a bit before he starts to suck on her neck like she did him. Giving small kisses and licks to her skin as he moves down to her nipples and suckles of them like a newborn sucking milk. 

Eve grips his neck as her nipples harden, wanting him to go lower already. As if sending her thoughts, he quickly finishes suckling her breast and continues down, leaving trails of saliva in his wake as his hands go back to playing with her nipples. 

Reaching his goal, Val spreads her lips and blows at her opening, watching it quiver and twitch. Extending his tongue, he gives a slow lick, going up toward her clit and giving it a light suck. 

“Oh Yes!” Shouts Eve as she grips the bed sheets as her legs shake a bit. Val smirks up at her and goes back down to lick and suck at her clit as he continues to finger her.

Eve spreads her legs further wanting to feel his fingers in deeper as she can slowly feel a build up in her lower regions. “Fuck yes! Suck mommy’s pussy daddy just like that!” She babbles as she lightly starts to grind her hips at his face.

His middle pair of hands have abandoned playing with her nipples to push her legs as wide as they can while his upper pair move down to play with her nipples. Eve’s fingernails start to extend and sharpen as her claws come out, ripping holes into the sheets. 

Eve breathed harshly, huffing and panting as he feasted on her pussy, thirsty for that sweet oasis after spending days in a drought. 

Val sucks harder on her clit and has four fingers being swallowed up by her vagina, thrusting in and out. He pops her clit out of his mouth to say, “Does momma want to come for daddy? Such a good girl, sucking in four of my fingers. My dick can’t wait to bury itself into your wet, tight pussy. Does momma wanna come? Tell me.” He slows down his thrusting, wanting to hear her answer.

Eve whined in frustration but answered in a low voice, “Please… wanna come. Suck me please daddy. Momma wanna come.”

Val continues to slowly thrust his finger and moves one of his hands to the side of his head, “What was that daddy can’t hear? You don’t wanna come? I’ll happily stop.”

Eve glares down at him as he smirks back at her, “You wanna go there fine! Daddy better put his mouth back on my pussy and make me come a glazier or I’ll fuck you harder than a jackhammer. You better make momma come or I'll use you like my personal dildo!”

Val smirks widely, loving getting her riled up and gets back down to sucking her off and finger fucking her hard, her eyes have slowly been turning red and her fangs are coming out. Eve throws her head back and yells, “Yes!” Releasing the pressure building as her eyes white out as she orgasms. Val drinks in her fluids as it gushes all over his face, slowing down his thrusting until he stops and pulls out. 

Eve is huffing and puffing trying to slow down her breathing as she rides her high. Val wipes his face with his bed sheets and leans against his hand as he watches Eve catch her breath.

A couple moments pass as she looks down and signals him back back, Val pushes himself to lay on top of her, placing his hand on either side of her. 

“Are you ready for more daddy?” Eve says as She trials a finger down the side of his face, smirking at him.

“You were such a treat momma. Much better than I ever could imagine.” Val slowly grinds his dick at her pussy, sliding back and forth between her lips, wanting to bury himself but holds himself back. 

Eve pulls him back down to heavily kiss him, they continue to grind against each other, already getting ready for the next round.

Eve starts to get impatient as he continues to slowly grind against her, breaking the kiss, “Stop teasing and fuck me already!”

Val chuckles and positions his dick at her entrance, thrusting all the way in. 

Eve gives a shout at the hard thrust but groans at the filling of having something finally inside. It’s truly been too long. “Mmmm, so fucking good...”

“I can’t believe it's been a while, sweet thing,” says Valentino, not moving but enjoying being inside her. He may fuck whores everyday but this is a sweet treat he wants to savor. 

Eve slowly feels around his neck and moves up toward his antenna where she rubs the base and moves up. Val closes his eyes at the feeling, he didn’t let anyone touch his antenna without permission but momma was special.

She stops playing with his antenna and pushes his head back down so she could whisper in his ear, “Fuck me already…”

Val’s smiles and grips her waist to hold as he slowly pulls out and in. Eve wraps her legs around his waist, “Faster.” Following her orders, he thrust in faster, “like that momma?”

Eve nods and groans, “Y-your doing g-good mmm.” A lot of saliva escapes her mouth. Val goes down to sloppily kiss her. Their tongues intertwining and tugging at each other. 

Eve’s fang catches on his lips, cutting his lips a bit. She sucks on his blood and slowly nips at it in apology. Valentino groans at the feeling. 

Eve uses her claws to scratch at his back making him hiss in pain and pleasure. He retaliated by doing the same to her with his own claws. Eve gives him a bloody smile, enjoying the pain with the pleasure. 

They go at it for a couple more rounds, one after the other when on the fifth Eve can feel her orgasm approaching again. “I’m gonna come again.”

“Me too momma, just a little more.” They groan in unison as they go harder, shaking the bed as they go as they shout out their peak. 

Valentino’s body quivers in pleasure and drops down on top of Eve. She quickly catches her breath and starts to rub his back, allowing a chance to relax a bit. 

Val’s breathing returns to normal and rolls on his back next to Eve. 

Eve turns her head to look at him, “You done already?”

Val really wants to smoke but ignores the feeling to get one to look down at Eve, “You wanna continue momma?” I don’t know if I have it in me.”

Eve frowns and turns to straddle his hips, “Oh please, you’ve got your whores fucking for hours more than we did and you can’t even handle their work load, you shouldn’t make them either. What kind of pimp are you?”

“Hey! I run my business the way I want it plus they get breaks so they don’t get too exhausted. I’ve done everything by the rules we’ve established. Wanna smoke?”

Val tries to reach over the side of the bed but Eve holds him down, “As if I believe you… But you owe me Val. You didn’t get to be this big without some help so suck it up. I’ve got years of pent up energy to burn.”

Before Val could argue back, Eve extends her fangs and bites down in his neck, injecting a little bit of her venom into his bloodstream. He gives a shout and tries to pull her off but she doesn’t budge. 

“You crazy ass bitch!” He yells as he tries to open her mouth but she wouldn’t move until he could feel the effects. He can feel his body become hot and sluggish. “What the f-fuck you d-do to meeeee,” he slurs. 

Eve finally releases his neck and sits back to watch her venom work. “You’ve forgotten your place daddy. You wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for me! You’ve walked a fine line for a while Val. No one fucks with my bitches without dealing with me. You think I didn’t know what you’ve been doing but don’t worry, you’ll learn what it means to go back on your promise” She smirks very widely as the light turns off, the place being shrouded in darkness. 

Val tries to move but something is holding his arms and legs down. He can only see the glow of Eve’s eyes and smile as she gets up off him. He can feel himself being suspended above the bed whatever was strapping him down, pulling his limbs from their prospective position. 

“What the hell are you going to do to me?” Val yells as he tries to pull his arms free but it causes his body to heat up some more. He can fill himself hard already, needing something to cool him down. 

“Oh my, is this for me?” Eve coos from the darkness. Val can feel her trail a finger down his dick. He groans at the feeling, yes this is what he needs, “Pleasssse.” 

He tries to thrust up but is prevented. 

“Poor daddy, so desperate for momma. You know Val, you’ve been disappointing me. I’ve helped you get to where you are, hissss? Who took you under their wings when the abuse got bad?” Harshly grabbing his dick, making him hiss in pain.

“You did! You did! Please…” he whimpers, his continually burning, wanting refill. 

Eve circles around him, watching him relentlessly trying to relieve himself, “Don’t you forget it. I’ve gotten too many complaints about your behavior Val. I allowed you to be the top pimp when your predecessor failed you and now their greed is swelling your head. Don’t think I’m not constantly watching you. You belong to me.”

Val can feel his cheek burning where his contract with Eve is marked, “Yes! I’m yours! I’m sorry momma. I’ll do better! Please! I won’t forget”

“Oh I’ll engrave it in your mind if I have to,” Eve jerks him off to completion but he remains hard. Val is sobbing at this point, tears and saliva stain his face as he continues to thrust up.

“Poor Val,” Eve mocks as she caresses his cheek, “To be reduced to such a pitiful creature. I’ve hoped you’ve learned something Val,” she lowers her head to whisper in his ear, “You don’t fuck with me.”

Eve straddles him again, positioning herself over his dick, thrusting down to ride him. Val groans in relief, finally getting some relief from the burn. 

Eve moans as she can feel her orgasm approaching again. “Say it. Who do you belong to?”

Valentino is lost in the pleasure to answer but Eve slows down, forcing him to answer when the buen got too hot to ignore, “You! I belong to you!”

Satisfied with his answer, Eve rides him hard, both reaching completion once again. Val openly sobs at the feeling of relief that surrounds his body, no longer feeling his body burn but feeling his mind hazy.

Eve slumps down, finally satisfied, not moving at all as they calm down. 

The room lightens up back to its dim state with the music resuming. Whatever was holding Val, released him, allowing him freedom to move but he didn't. 

Eve cuddles up to Val, wanting to sleep but waves her hand to clean up their mess and pull up the covers, not moving herself off Val. Enjoying the feeling of having a dick again. 

“Damn momma!” Val slurs, “You know how to wear a guy out…” He wraps his arms around her already feeling very drowsy, sleep slowly claiming him.

Eve chuckles but keeps her eyes close, letting sleep take over. But before it does, she can hear Val whisper, “love you momma….zzzzz” Sleep finally claiming him. 

Eve doesn’t answer but thinks, ‘Love you too, you pig headed fool.’ As sleep claims her too.


	10. Deal

Feeling his body ache, Valentino comes to awareness. “Uhh,” he groans as he opens his eyes, his room bathed with the morning light. 

“Finally awake,” says a voice from somewhere. 

He takes his time getting up, looking around at his clothes thrown on the floor. By his large window, Eve is sitting wearing a silk robe with breakfast on a small table. 

“Momma?...” He says still disoriented and lacking the energy to get up. 

“Yes I’m still here.” Eve watches in amusement as Valentino tries to wake up. His eyes are closed and he opens his mouth like a fish, trying to grasp his surroundings. Eve takes her time to eat her breakfast as Val does his morning routine. 

Finally dressed down in only a red robe with hearts, he sits across from her where she left him some food. 

“Looking good momma?” Val complements as he begins to eat. Eve smiles softly and turns to look out the window, past the city toward the Happy Hotel or as Alastor changed the name, Hazbin Hotel. 

“You went easy on me momma.” Val commented.

Hearing him talk, Eve’s attention snapped toward him from looking outside and turning to look at Val who had finished eating and was sitting with his arms crossed. 

“Of course I did, did you do something else I’m not aware of for a more severe punishment.” Eve’s eyebrow’s raise as she waits for an answer. 

He just smirks, “Nah, would have loved for more is all. You could have pounded my ass but I guess there is always next time.”

Eve snorts, “of course you would have loved more, you freak.”

“Hey, I have no shame for my kinks and what about you? You're just as kinky!.” Val laughs and Eve smiles, they sit in couple silence after their laughter dies down. 

“How is that lover of your Vox, I believe?” Eve remembers him mentioning going out with the other overlord. 

Val loses his smile, “We good. We’re currently off but it won’t be too long till we get back together.”

Eve hums and gets serious, “I actually wanted to talk to you about something…”

This gains Val’s attention, “what?...”

Eve smiles, “For old times sake, let’s make a deal.”

“A deal you say,” Val smiles widely as he takes a sip of his coffee, “What kind of deal?”

“I want your Angel for myself and I figured instead of blind siding I’ll just straight up tell you. Make a little game, Mmmm.” Eve looks directly at Val, waiting for his answer.

Val loses his smile and replaces it with a frown, “What are you playing at Momma? You think I’ll let go of my Angel Cake so easily. You’re losing your damn mind if you think I’ll humour you.”

Eve smiles widen and snaps her finger, Val can feel his cheek burn and something wrap around his neck, trying to grasp what was holding his neck. “I’m asking nicely Val, I could just kill you and take over your territory or find your replacement if I want to but I won’t because I like you. Don’t forget just because you have a deal with all your whores doesn’t mean I can’t take them because my contract with you overrides your contract with them. So I’m asking again, would you like a deal or not? Either way, I always get what I want.”

She releases her hold on him, Val coughs and takes a deep breath trying to catch his breath, rubbing his throat, cursing Eve in his head, “Fine Eve, what kind of deal are we talking about?”

Eve stands up and walks around to stand behind Val, draping her hands on his shoulders before she says, “Angel Dust is one of your top porn stars but it doesn’t seem he’s happy here, seems you fucked up Val. I’ll admit, I’ve watched some of his videos but didn’t care to see further until he popped up at my niece’s hotel. He’s got quite the figure and sexual aura around him which makes quite the catch,” Eve leans in closer toward his ear and uses one of her hands to rub his antenna, “Just like a certain someone, he seems really unhappy with his pimp so I’ll decided to want him to model my lingerie. He would be a perfect addition to my lineup.”

Eve backs away and goes back to sit across from Valentino, pulling out a box of cigars, she hands one over to him. Val takes it and pulls out a lighter lighting his own and reaching out to light Eve’s. 

“The deal is, who will Angel choose to work with? I say in 6 months, I can seduce the boy with an offer to work with me but within that time, you manage to seduce the boy and keep him. That is what I propose.”

Val takes a deep breath and blows a large smoke before smirking, “Interesting but what else is there? What do I get if I win and vise versa? There has to be more. You don’t make deals unless there are added conditions, I know you since we have one active.” He points toward his cheeks where a purple teardrop glows before blending into his skin. 

“So suspicious,” moans Eve while she takes her own smoke, “but a smart one. If I win, I take the boy’s contract and you have to strip and model my Halloween set for a Halloween special I host at my place. If you win, you keep the boy obviously but what would you like for me?”

“Interesting,” Val lays his head in his hand as he thinks about it before smiling. If so I would like you to be one of of my videos, a BDSM one with me. You beg so prettily and watching you all tied up would make my day. So what do you Momma?”

Eve raises an eyebrow at Val’s smirk, looking directly into her eyes, winking at her. Eve thinks about it, not a bad deal, though she hates to be submissive considering her sex live while alive, he doesn’t too bad of a dom all things considering. She did want him to strip and a sex tape with all that bad.

Val twitches in his seat as he waits for Eve’s answer, hating when she takes her time. Makes him think of the last when he had his own pimp. Shuddering remembering such memories, Eve answers, “Fine, I’ll expect you to take care of me if you win or I’ll have your head, understand?”

“Of course momma, I’ll treat you so well, you come back for more.”

Eve rolls her eyes, “Of course daddy, if you say so...So it’s a deal?”

“Deal.”

They both get up and walk in front of each other, grabbing each other’s hands, they each kiss the other’s cheek where the teardrop glows purple but dies down. 

“May the best win the dear heart’s spider, huh Daddy.” Eve says looking up at Val who had her hand in his grasp. 

Using his lower arms to wrap around her waist, Val smirks down at her, “Of course momma, why don’t I take you back. It’s the least I can do for taking you away.”

“Oh please, you just want to see your angel but that’s fine. Go get dressed. I have to call my niece before she starts to freak out or something.” Eve breaks from his grasps and walks away pulling her phone out to make a call.

Val goes back into the bathroom with his clothes to change into. Once he’s gone, Eve dials a number on her phone and whispers when the person on the other side answers, “Hey, it’s Eve, I’ve got a favor to ask if you.”


	11. Bruce and Unexpected Company

Charlie was freaking out! Her aunt was nowhere to be found, she looked top to bottom around the hotel and asked everyone if they saw her but no dice. “Where can she be?!”

“Calm down, your aunt can take care of herself.” Vaggie says as she tries to calm down Charlie, who was frantically looking all over. 

Charlie takes a deep breath before continuing, “I know Vaggie but she would have at least let me know if she was going to disappear. Maybe someone unsavory appeared last night, she could be kidnapped needing our help or my dad finally killed her.” Charlie’s eyes widened in horror, how could he!

Vaggie places a hand over her shoulder, “Babe please calm down. Your aunt is too powerful for others to beat her and your dad would have an angry wife if he did do something. I’m sure she had something to do and just forgot to let you know.”

“Yeah! The boss wouldn’t let anyone overpower her.” Says Dawn, sitting on the couch with the rest of Eve’s crew at the bar getting drinks. Angel Dust was on his phone next to Kathy on the couch. Nifty was cleaning around and Alastor was whistling away, watching everyone with that creepy smile.

Charlie calms down, “Ok but if she doesn’t appear at the end of the day, I’m going to search all of hell!”

Ding Dong! The sound of the front door rings.

Charlie gets excited with stars in her eyes, “Maybe it’s my aunt or a new patron!”

Vaggie rolls her eyes, her girlfriend getting excited for all sorts of things.

Rushing toward the door, Charlie opens the door but shrinks down on herself for in front of her was a large shark wearing a hoodie and black jeans with a serious look in his eyes.

“Are you the princess of Hell, Charlie?” He asks as he slowly walks in with Charlie backing up. Vaggie gets her spear ready to stab him if he tries anything.

“Y-yes…” Charlie says nervously wondering who he is, “w-what business do you have with me?” Putting on her brave face.

“I have some business with you,” the shark smiles widely and cheerfully says, “Hi I’m Bruce, I’ve been sent by your aunt to help you out.”

“Say what now?” Charlie says in disbelief.

“Hey Bruce!” Says all of Eve’s girls, already knowing who he is.

“Brucie, so nice to see you. How are things? Ate anything exciting?” Asked Lacey, walking over.

Bruce cheerfully laughs, “Haha, you're so precious but if you want to know, I found a sushi chef to make me some demon sushi. Was it very good? You’ve got to visit if you're into that, of course.” He scratches his head. 

“Ok what is going on?” Vaggie says as she can feel a headache coming on.

Charlie approaches Bruce, “So my aunt sent you? Why?”

“Oh yes,” snaps Bruce, turning to look down at Charlie, “Eve says you're trying to get guests to your hotel but you don’t have any media presence. I control the Garden of Eden’s website so she thought I could do yours so here I am. I brought my computer and everything I need to get you started. What kinda hotel are you running here anyways?” Bruce studies the hotel, “It’s really crappy, no offense.”

“Oh no, I know. We’re currently renovating trying to get everything up but welcome to the happy hotel, the very first of its kind. A hotel to rehabilitate sinners!” Charlie gets really excited to have another person on board. 

Bruce starts at Charlie for a couple moments before bursting into laughter, Charlie’s mood goes down at having someone else laugh at her idea.

“Oh oh oh, I’m so very sorry but that’s a tall order to complete. You're gonna have a hard time getting any sinner up there since demons aren’t allowed in heaven.” Bruce says as he calms down with a smile. 

Charlie frowns, “What do you mean? Demons aren’t allowed in heaven…”

Bruce eyes widen, ‘crap did I say too much’, he awkwardly heads the back of his head, “Uh, you're gonna have to ask your aunt. She knows way more about it. Anyways, let’s just get your website running.”

Bruce walks toward the couch where Angel and Kathy are sitting, “May I sit here?” Asking to sit in the middle between them. 

Angel looks up from his phone and smiles, eyeing the shark with a sultry look, “Of course Handsome, what’s a big boy like you doing here.”

Bruce just smiles, “I’m going to do some work. Your Angel Dust, I love your videos. I must say, I was surprised by some of the things you can do.” Bruce sits down and Angel moves closer.

“I’m honored to meet a fan, if you ever want a little fun. I’m down for anything.” 

Bruce waves Angel off, “Haha, Sorry but I'm actually looking for a relationship and not to hire anyone but thanks for asking but I’m gonna have to reject your offer plus my daddy would kill me if he sees me with you. You took out his people in a meeting with Valentino so he ain’t happy about that.”

Angel thinks for a minute before remembering those shark goons from before, “You're a mafioso? And your dad had those shark goon….actually no, I can see it and you dress like this?”

“Yeah, I don’t like being involved with family stuff, that’s why I’m with Eve. She gave me protection from my dad in exchange for working for her. It’s really nice plus daddy wants me to marry some other mafioso's daughter which I told my daddy I only marry for love so that was the last straw and ran away. Hahaha, I’m sure daddy is super pissed about that.” Bruce laughs as he pulls out his computer glasses from his pocket and turns on his computer. 

Angel studies the shark and smiles, leaning closer again, “That’s nice but if you ever wanna hit me up, you know where to find me.” He lifts up his chest fluff in front of his face and Bruce blushes. 

Kathy examines her nails and snorts at them, ‘Such children.’

“So Bruce…” Charlie begins, walking closer, “When did my aunt call you and do you know where she is?”

Bruce looks up from his computer and nods at Charlie as he smiles again, “Of course, she called me this morning and I came right away. She did tell me to tell you that she’ll be heading over soon with some company because she had some business to take care of and that she’s sorry for worrying you.”

Charlie releases a happy sigh, to bad her aunt couldn’t tell her directly but at least she was fine though what company she’s bringing, that’s a mystery. 

As Charlie thinks about what sort of business her aunt could have had, the front door opens and steps in her aunt wearing a violet business suit with someone tall behind her being hidden behind a bouquet of roses. 

“Charlie! So sorry my dear. I forgot to call you to let you know I was going out but I got busy. I’m here now.” Eve walks over to Charlie, giving her a hug as she hugs back. 

“That’s ok Aunty, I'm just happy you're fine. Though who is your guest.” Charlie separates from her aunt and looks at the tall figure wearing a red suit, black heels, shoes and a large bouquet of roses covering his face. 

Angel sinks deeper into the couch trying to hide behind Bruce, knowing who that was. 

Eve looks up, “Oh, this is a business partner but he isn’t here for me. He’s here for Angel.”

Valentino moves the roses away from his face to lower arms, “Hi there! I’m Valentino, I run the porn studios. I’m here for my Angel Cakes.” He looks around and finds his Angel next to a shark on the couch. 

“Angel Cakes! There you are! Daddy’s been looking for you. Saw your turf fight on tv and what a surprise to hear you were going good, hahaha.” Everyone awkwardly watches except for Alastor and Eve’s crew since their used to him, as Valentino walks over to Angel as he straightens up and looks up at him. 

Valentino smirks, leans down and places the roses on his lap, “Eve has been talking with me about you and this place. I would have loved to know where my little angel was hiding and take him home but Eve as I came to an agreement. You can stay here or wherever you want but you still gotta work, I’ll even let you work with Eve if you're not feeling like getting with your regulars. Isn’t that nice?”

Angel smiles awkwardly, “That sounds nice daddy. Thank you for the roses.” Angel leans down to smell the roses, not knowing what else to say to his pimp. This was all very suspicious. 

Val watches his angel, “Only for my little Angel!,” he walks away and heads toward Eve, “Well momma, I’ve got to go but it was nice seeing you again. I’ll live to have you over again and maybe we could do some other stuff, hahaha.” 

Eve rolls her eyes but smiles, “Of course Val, I especially would love to see you for Halloween.”

Val narrows his eyes but smiles, “And I would love to see you at my studio but we’ll see…” He looks back to blow a kiss at Angel before making his way out the door. 

Everyone sits in silence for a moment before Angel gets up, throwing the roses on the floor and making his way toward Eve, “What the fuck was that?!”

Eve ignores Angel and instead talks to Charlie, “I see you met Bruce, I’m hoping since everyone is online, you can take advantage. My store website gets many orders and such so you should also use him,” She turns toward Angel, “Come child, we’ll discuss Val in my room.”

Eve walks toward the elevator with a fuming Angel as she calls out, “Come girls!”

The girls all looked at each other before following behind. Charlie watches them go, not knowing that her aunt dealt with Valentino. 

“Hey Charlie!” Calms Bruce, parting the seat next to him, “I need your opinion and what you're looking to convey to other demons.”

Charlie nods and walks over with Vaggie to discuss what their website should be and their message. 

Husk was too busy to give a fuck on what happened though he was surprised to see the porn overlord over, Nifty just shrugged off whatever happened and continue to clean. Alastor smiles sinisterly, oh what a scene. What else will come.


	12. Past History with a Hint of Competition

Eve leads her group toward one of the meeting rooms that the hotel housed, it has a long table with several chairs all around. Holding the door open for them, entering as the last person and heading toward the other end of the table. 

Her girls are seated on the sit chairs as Angel on one of the ends, with his arms crossed and glaring at her. 

Eve pulls out a pack of cigarettes, offering some to any but they reject her. She sits up and begins, “Ok then, now Angel what would you like to know?”

Angel smacks his hands on the table and stands up, “What the fuck is up with Val and how the hell do you know him? What business did you talk with him?”

Eve just smokes for a bit before answering, “Val is a valued business partner. All your little outfits in your studio were made by me. Not to mention, Charlie is my niece and I told him to leave you alone as long as you stay here. What Val does with that, don’t ask me?”

Angel calms down and sits, “Can I have a smoke?” 

Eve nods and slides the pack down while Lacey, sitting next to him, pulls out a lighter for him. 

Angel continues, “What about the agreement Val mentioned? What kind of deal do you guys have going on?”

“Easy, as long as you stay here, you don’t have to go back to the studio but you still gotta work unless it’s for me. I’ll pay you your usual if you model some of my sets. Val and I go way back, I’ve known him before he became an overlord so I have a bit of power over him.”

Angel hums as he takes a couple smokes, “Wow, how does that happen? I’ve never known Val to respect anyone, not even Vox, a fellow overlord and on and off again lover. He even call you mama which is weird to hear from him”

Eve snorts, “He’s probably kinkier than even you, she leans back against her chair and takes a large puff of smoke, “You know what, I’ll tell you his story, if you're interested of course?”

Angel shrugs and leans back with his legs on the table, “Why the hell not? I’m always interested in gossip.” He puts his hand in his hands as he leans against the table. 

Eve stands up straight and finishes her cigarette, “Before Val, there were a lot more pimps with their own territory and their own hoes. They would fight all the time until one rose up and started to take over.”

“This is Val right?” Angel interrupts, kinda interested, he never did ask how Val has control of the porn industry. 

Eve rolls her eyes, “No and no interruption or I’ll never tell you. It was actually a demon named,” Eve pauses here trying to remember his name, “Let’s just call him Dick since he was one and cause I can’t remember his name. He took over all of the porn industry about 90 years ago. Valentino was a regular demon, a regular prostitute working under him.”

Eve gets interrupted again, “No way! Val! I mean, he’s a pimp. Pimp aren’t hoes. There is nothing more than money greedy douchebag agents for hoes. They’re not hoes themselves.” Angel yells, putting his feet down and sitting up with all his hands stretched out on the table. 

Eve waits for him to calm down while the girls completely understand his reaction. She looks at her nails before continuing, “Well Val was one. He worked under Pimp Dick for years and hated it, similar to his own workers or even you right?”

Angel looks away and hugs himself. 

Eve glances at him, “Thought so. He hated Dick so much, he made a deal with me. I just started my lingerie store at the time and I needed workers. Val was one of my first workers. I paid him well and he took that money and paid his pimp not wanting to deal with his regular customers. He came to me bandly injured one night and he told me what happened. If you think Val is bad, you have no idea how the previous overlord was. Sorry Patty Cake but Val is 90 percent way better than that guy.”

“How?” Questioned Angel, Val was definitely not nice to his workers that’s for sure.

Eve thinks on how to answer that, “Let’s just say, his coworkers willingly went out to get exterminated by the angels instead of dealing with him. Val was thinking the same until I told him, I’ll help him and the others. I made a deal, I’ll take care of Dick and in turn, make him an overlord of the porn industry as long as he didn’t turn up like his own pimp. If he did, I would dispose of him and find someone else. I have no interest in running such a large operation so I’ve always had backup in case he needed to go. So far, he’s been doing well with the occasional complaint but he hasn’t crossed the line that makes him like his previous pimp. My own girls here were once Val’s but I took them when they wanted to be free of him.” She waves her hands toward the other girls. 

“It’s true…” starts Lacey, picking at her sleeves, “I worked under Val about 40 years ago and I didn’t like how he ran it so I left him to go with Eve and Dawn followed me.” Dawn nodded, agreeing with Lacey, holding her hand under the table.

“He made me do a video I wasn’t comfortable with so I left as well.” Chimes in Fanney, with a frown not wanting to remember that day. 

“He wanted me to get down and dirty with a dog of all demons and not just one but several. I wouldn’t tolerate it so I clearly left.” Scoffs Kathy with her nose turned up. The others shake their head at her, typical Kathy.

“He backhanded me for not doing a good job and called me names so I went to Eve. I wasn’t really important enough so he never noticed.” Said Lisa, looking down, twittleing her thumbs. 

Angel looked at everyone of the girls, “Wait? You guys just left and he didn’t do anything?”

The girls looked at each other and nodded in confirmation. “Yeah pretty much.”

“Even if he did, what could he have done anyways,” says Dawn looking everyone in the eye, “Val is the weakest overlord of them all. He hides behind goons and those other two, Vox and Velvet. He had to have someone help him reach the top so it wasn’t hard for Eve to take us away.”

“What about your contracts?” Angel says in disbelief, waving his hand to all the girls. The hound had a point though, Val was an overlord but one of the weakest, always having his goons deal with any ‘problems’. 

“Easy, I can null his contract to his bitches because he is my bitch. Anyone under him is technically under me. It’s how I have control over him and keep him in check. Believe me, he could have been so much worse if he doesn’t get checked up on. His statutes as an overlord is going to his head so I’ll got to deal with him once and a while.” Eve conjures up some snack and drinks for everyone. 

The girls dig in and Angel takes a coffee and donut. “So if I wanted to leave Val, I can just go to you?”

Eve picks up a teacup and a cake slice before answering, “Yes, if you want to get out of your contract with Val than you come to me. If I find reason enough, I’ll break it but it requires you to make a new deal with me. Are you unhappy with Val?” She takes a sip of tea before staring straight at Angel.

Angel looks down at his cup, “It’s not that I’m unhappy with Val but more like I’m tired of being his top pornstar, of being his cash cow. I love sex and I enjoy getting money for it but I sometimes get tired of doing the same thing over and over again. It’s the same joes with the same kinks that I have to do over and over for 75 years. It’s rare that I get to do something new since I’ve pretty much done everything with so many demons already. Val of course doesn’t care as long as I bring in the cash but I’d like to do something different. Of course I’ve had my problems with Val but it’s stuff I can handle.”

Eve hums, taking a sip, “Would you be interested in working for me for a while as something different? I’ve already gotten Val’s approval, not like I needed it, but he’ll allow you to work for me. I’ll pay you of course whatever your regular joes pay.”

Angel nods and smiles softly, “Yeah, I’d like that. It would be something different and if Val’s ok with it than I’ll take you up on your offer. You just need me to model lingerie right?”

Eve nods already thinking and planning for the next show, “Yes, my next big holiday is Valentine’s Day and I have the perfect outfits for you to try. My shows are done in my shop complete with a runway and a stripper pole for you to show off the outfit but you wouldn’t have to sleep with anyone if you don’t want to. It’s basically one large classy strip joint.”

Angel puts his head on his hand as his other hands reach for more snacks, “Sure, I’ll take it. I’ve always wanted to try something new. Though I shouldn’t be surprised you own a strip joint considering some of your more revealing outfits.” 

“Excellent, I’m sure you’ll enjoy yourself, I know my girls do.” Eve jesters to the rest of the table. 

“Oh my gosh, we’ll have tons of fun. We get to play dress up and have pole dancing competitions. Gossip about all the boys and girls and do each other’s makeup. You’ll definitely love it if your into that.” Gushes Lacey with stars in her eyes, already excited to have someone new to the fashion shows. 

“As long as you don’t shine brighter than me, I don’t care.” Comments Kathy, licking her hand and rubbing it against her ear. 

“Bitch please, it seems like you're gonna lose your spotlight to the spider since he clearly shines brighter than you.” Says Dawn, smiling mockingly at Kathy’s direction, sticking her tongue out, Lacey quickly takes the opportunity to grab it. Dawn turns toward Lacey with a questioning look but she pulls it closer to her mouth to suck on. Everyone else rolls their eyes at the display. 

Kathy gets annoyed, “As if the bug can outshine me. We all know everyone loves a cat girl and not some hobo in drag.”

“Pfft, bitch please, I’m the number 1 porn star in all of hell. I’ve never even heard of you so I clearly wipe the floor with you.” Mocks Angel, leaning against the table facing Kathy. 

She narrows her eyes at him, “We’ll see insect. I challenge you to a showdown at the Garden of Eden’s Valantine runway. Loser has to do wear a ‘Im a slut for the winner’ shirt for a week and a loser challenge. If boss permits it of course.”

Everyone turns to look at Eve who doesn’t seem to be paying attention, giving her attention to happily eating a chocolate cake. Feeling everyone’s stare, she looks up. 

“Fine, I’ll permit it. Competition is healthy I guess. Just don’t take it too far and no sabotaging, I want this to be a fair fight. I’ll have a loser challenge ready. It could be anything but I promise you, you won’t like it.” Eve smirks at the last part already thinking of tasks for the losers. 

“You got it spider?” Kathy has her head on her hands as she leans closer to Angel, wiggling her tongue at him. 

Angel smirks and leans to her face, “Bring it slutty cat.”

“Oo, let’s get everyone in the competition. I wanna join!” Claps Lacey, turning toward Dawn. She just shrugs, “Whatever you want babe.”

Angel and Kathy have an intense stare off as the others chat about themselves on how interesting the Valentines show is going to be now that Angel will be a part of it and a competition being set.

Eve pulls out her phone and sends a text to a certain pimp, ‘It begins.’ She gives a quick smirk and puts her phone away, watching her girls interact among themselves with Angel. Valentine’s Day was surely going to be a big event this year.


	13. Secrets

Back downstairs, Bruce worked on his laptop for a quick format on their website as Charlie sat next to Brice wanting to know something.

“Sooooo, Bruce was it? I’m kinda interested in what you said earlier…” started Charlie as she looked around the room awkwardly. Vaggie was slumped on another seat with her arms crossed, watching Charlie begin her questioning. 

Bruce opened his mouth, not stopping to work on his laptop, “And what’s that princess?”

“I wanted to know more about why sinners aren’t allowed up in heaven? My aunt hasn’t really said anything and I’ve never heard of that.”

Bruce stops typing and doesn’t move, “Hahaha, maybe it’s best you ask your aunt and not involve me. That’s some high level information for me to tell you princess.”

“But you gotta tell me! My family won’t say anything but they are totally against my idea! If there's something, I need to know.” Charlie is starting to slowly get frustrated with the secrecy. 

Bruce sighs, putting his laptop down on the table along with his glasses before turning toward Charlie, “Kid, I know all about being kept out the loop. I didn’t know my daddy business for years when I wanted to be included so I know how frustrating it could be so I’ll tell you what I know ok but you're gonna have to ask your aunt, mother or father for more info cause I just know a little bit ok.”

Charlie quickly nods her head as she scooches closer. Vaggies pipes up a bit also wanting to know along with everyone else in the room. 

Bruce begins, “Ok so Eve’s second floor and up are living quarters for herself and everyone who works with her, I’m sure you know.”

Charlie nods her head already knowing this.

“Well, she got quite an impressive library up there too and I like to hangout there when I feel like reading. One day, I was trying to find something to read when a book caught my eye but it was on a high shelf so my dumb self thought to jumó and climb the bookshelf itself and not get a ladder,” Bruce rubs the back of his head thinking of that day, “Yeah, I managed to knock down the shelf but I discovered a button hidden behind the books.”

Charlie was shaking in her seat to know more as everyone else gained interest.

“So I pressed the button and the bookshelf moved, just like I’m the movie which now that I think about it, it shouldn’t be that surprising that Eve has one since pretty much all rich demons have a hidden room in the library. My daddy has one too and so does most of the mafia which they should honestly rethink since it’s such an obvious place to have a hidden room but at the same time it’s pretty cool to have on-“

Vaggies cuts Bruce off, already getting impatient with his rambling, “Yes, we get it! What happened afterward!”

Bruce glared at Vaggie, “That really rude you know. You could have said excuse me at least.”

Charlie awkwardly smiles and tries to escalate the situation, “Sorry Bruce, I’m sure Vaggie didn’t mean to be mean but you did kinda start to ramble a bit but I do agree with you that secret rooms in libraries are so over used and should be changed.”

Bruce huffs at Vaggie but smirks at Charlie, “I know right but back to the story, so I walked down my stairs and a small room opened up. Look like one of those cult dens with black drapes and strange satanic symbols all over the walls and floors in blood but in the center of the room, a book was floating like really floating. I was so scared but oh so curious. The book was all glowing purple and it was white unlike the rest of the room with two black wings etched on the front.”

Bruce pauses for a bit and scratches his head again, “Yeah so I randomly opened it to a page with a picture of an Angel pushing a demon   
down on one page and the other page said that due to the original sin. Sinners weren’t allowed, once in Hell just to clarify, to enter heaven because this was their eternal damnation and that angels were dicks.”

Silence follows before Bruce continues, “So I flipped the page and it was pretty much dick pics and how Angel sucked them or something. It was very graphic so I closed the books and slowly made my way out. Repressing the button closed the door and then I was caught and made to clean up my mess but it doesn’t seem like anyone knows about my trip down the room. And that’s happened.”

Charlie eyes widen, she’s never heard about this before. Is that why her family was so against her idea? Because it was meaningless.

“Wait wait! So your saying a demon actually managed to repent and heaven just kicked them down.” Vaggie asked, trying to get her head wrapped around this.

Bruce shrugs, “Like I said, you're better off asking your family princess since it’s obviously Eve’s book and they’ve been around since the beginning. I also know nothing of the original sin since I’ve never read a bible so I have no clue what any of it means.”

“Why what an interesting tale my dear friend!” Alastor exclaims as he popped out from behind the couch scaring them, “I guess we have so many more questions now for dear Eve now that redemption is off the table. Hahaha”

“No!” Everyone looks at Charlie who shouted out, “Redemption is possible. In order for a demon to get kicked down means that they managed to redeem themselves but heaven just wouldn't let them in.” Charlie gets up with a determined look, “I need to keep to my aunt. I need to know that truth that they've been hiding.”

Vaggie gets up and closer to Charlie, “I guess we have no choice. We’re gonna have to break the truth out of your family’s mouth.” 

Charlie smiles at Vaggie’s support who return it with a soft smile. 

“I’ll just get back to work. Good luck in your hotel I guess.” Bruce says as he turns to put his glasses on and return to work before looking back at Charlie for a last minute word, “Also, I never told you. I like to keep my afterlife thank you very much.”

“I guess I’ll also tag along. Why I haven’t been this entertain-“

“Since 1929….” finishes Charlie And Vaggie at the same time. 

Alastor keeps a smile on his face, “Why, you do listen! I’m so charmed that you remember something about myself hahaha.”

“But Charlie..” begins Vaggie putting her hand on Charlie’s shoulder, “How can we get your aunt to say anything? If your family hasn’t said anything till now, what’s to say they will now. They can just deny what Bruce said since we obviously have seen or ever heard of this book till now.”

Charlie thinks for a moment, her family could easily deny this information. But drastic measures call for drastic measures. “Your right, my aunt could easily deny this but what if we have proof…”

Everyone waited on her to continue, “What if we bring the book to my aunt and have her explain herself.”

Alastor laughs as Bruce and Vaggie look shocked.

“Yeah, I did not just hear that. I’m just gonna go somewhere else.” Bruce gets up and walks away, anywhere from the princess crazy idea. 

“Hun, are you crazy?! That’s stealing from your aunt! Not to mention how she’ll kill us for stealing it.” 

Charlie tries to calm down Vaggie, “Vaggie it will be fine. I need to do this. I need to know the truth so the hotel could work. Obviously my family wants me to fail and I won’t let that happen. This is my project and we knew the risk when we started to seriously take it on. And I’m my family’s only child, they won’t kill me. Ground me for life maybe but we’ll be fine ok.”

Charlie gives a soft smile to Vaggie as she smiles back.

“What a touching moment but we better go now that your aunt’s here along with some of her workers.” Alastor says as he breaks the moment. 

Charlie nods as Vaggie rolls her eyes and crosses her arm, “I can’t believe what we are going to do.”

“It will be another adventure, open your mind Vaggie. It’s also for the good of the hotel. We have to know these things if we’re going to succeed.” Charlie steps with determination out the door with Vaggie and Alastor following behind. She will know the truth and show her family she could redeem demons.


	14. Stealing a Book

The Garden of Eden

The paradise for humans before it was taken away when the first sin was committed. 

In Hell, Eve made a replica of her first home and turned it into a business. 

Located on the outskirts of the city near a forested area, The Garden of Eden was a large circular white 10 floor building with clean pristine paint and small trees and bushes to decorate the outside with a large gold sign above the automatic door. Behind the building is a fenced in forested area with beautiful trees, clear fields, a waterfall with a large lake.

Once through the door, white floors and a forest wallpaper on the wall. Racks of lingerie spread the first floor and sections of the wall with mannequins and some retail workers showing off some of the purchase.

Changing rooms on the right side of the store, the left side had an elevator to get to the upper floors which are living quarters for Eve’s workers, the center contained the cash register and two black doors on either side leading toward the forest where customers could pay a fee to explore the forest but without clothes like it was originally. 

Eve’s Garden of Eden was meant to be a close replica and a place of paradise as it was meant to be originally before her and Adam were kicked out. It was meant to be a paradise where customers can purchase outfits for pleasure or for themselves.

The garden in the back was a nudist club where demons get to experience how it was in the beginning and get to do anything they want such as sunbathing, exploring, eat the fruits or veggies that were planted, have sex, orgie parties, etc with the exceptions that they cannot commit murder or rape in her garden. She makes sure that they sign a contract before entering not wanting to taint its purity… or as close to purity that can be found in hell.

Charlie, Vaggie and Alastor find themselves in front of The Garden of Eden. 

“Well, here it is. My aunt’s place. Hehehe.” Charlie has never been here. Usually her aunt always came to visit her and her parents. She remembered wanting to visit but her dad always prevented it saying that it was a mockery and that it wasn’t appropriate for her to see. She never understood until she became an adult and heard about what on in the store. She became embarrassed to visit so she never did until now.

“This wasn’t what I expected honestly, I thought it would be more corrupted? Dirty? A whorehouse?” Says Vaggie as she studies the building to see how white and pristine the place was.

“I’ve always enjoyed the idea of this place. Never set foot in it mind you but the mockery of The Garden of Eden is just so laughable! Hahaha!” Says Alastor excitedly, thinking of such a paradise in hell is such laughable to think about.

“Well let’s go in quickly and get out. I don’t want to linger with her for long.” Following after Charlie, they enter the automatic door and look around on how clean and white the place was. 

“Yup, never thought it looked like this.” Says Vaggie impressed on how not to whorish the place looked. 

As inspected, racks and stands of lingerie littered the place. Sectioned off what the type, bras on one side, panties in tiered stands, full on outfits on the wall. Mannequin, male and female spread around to showcase different styles. 

Male and female demons wearing lingerie are spread around the store. 

A male crocodile demon with quite the muscles on him wearing only a grey silk boxer approaches them, “Welcome to the Garden of Eden wear your pleasure is our satisfaction. I’m Dereck one of the retailer workers here, how may I help you on your journey to pleasure.” 

Charlie blushes fiercely, Vaggie blushes slightly but looks away not wanting to stare at the demon while Alastor had a frozen smile with his eyes dilated wide. 

A screeching sound could be heard from Alastor’s mic snapping everyone's attention toward him. Alastor shakes his head before enthusiastically saying, “I’m sorry my reptilian fellow but we’re here to see Eve’s libatary. This here darling is her niece Charlie and her dear friend. We just need to find a book that dear Eve has said to be in her library.”

“Mmmm,” says the demon as he studies them but smiling and moving away, “follow me. The elevator to go up is over here.” He leads them toward a red elevator where a black snake is perched on a pedestal next to it.

The snake looks up when it see everyone approaching as the Crodile demon tells the snake, “Eve’s niece and friends are here for the library.”

The snake studies them and nods before laying back down. The crodile demon looks back at the crew, “The library is on the 4th floor. There should be a cataloge of where books are located. Each shelve also has the genre of books it contains. Hope you find what your looking for.” The demon leaves and the rest step into the elevator where Charlie presses the 4 button. 

“This place was not at all what I expected.” Vaggie states as the elevator begins to move. Snake motifs are located on the top and bottom of the elevator. Alastor just hums a tune as the elevator door ding snd opens to the library.

“Wow, when they say library, it really is a library.” Charlie says in awe at the shelves of books all neatly spaced with books filling every stop. There are a couple of different table amc chairs scattered along the floor for demons to sit and read. There was even a fireplace with couches and beanie bags on the right side. 

“It’s quite impressive, I must say.” Says Alastor as he walks in and finds the catalogue books located in straight ahead of the elevator on a wood stand. Flipping through the pages, “Though the question would be where do we look. There are at least 10 book shelves against the wall with 8 shelves each.”

“Weeelll, Bruce did say he fell and broke a shelf...maybe we should look for one that looks like it got fixed or so.” Says Charlie, not thinking to ask Bruce before they left where the button was. 

“Let me handle it! I’ll find it in a jiffy.” Alastor says as he snaps his fingers, summoning his voodoo shadows to search the room. 

They wait for a couple minutes before one of the shadows returns and whispers in Alastor’s ear and turns to report what they found, “Found it! It’s by the biblical books which should have been pretty obvious but I’d didn’t think we had such a thing down here in hell.”

“I didn’t either…” murmurs Charlie as they all follow the shadow to the biblical genre bookshelf located in the upper left side. The books located on the shelf seem to be different bibles of different cultures along with demonic books. 

“But which book is it behind?” Vaggie says as she motions with her hand toward the bookshelf. 

“Calm my dear. I know which one. It’s behind the Christian bible book. Hahaha, the irony is so good, hahaha.” Alastor pulled the books that have to do with christianity and a red button can be found behind it. Pressing the button, the bookshelf motions forward like a door. Pushing the bookshelf, stone stairs going down can be found.

“Ooo, we are so close now. I really want to find this book and learn more of what my family isn’t saying.” Charlie says excitedly as she hops down the stairs with Vaggie and Alastor following behind. 

Charlie hops down the stairs with Vaggie and Alastor behind until they reach the bottom where the book is located in the same place Bruce described. A white book floating with purple energy around it. Charlie approaches, reaching out to grab the book before Vaggie grabs her hand, stopping her.

“Wait Charlie! We don’t know if it’s been booby trapped. This is a book hidden behind a secret bookshelf in her territory which was discovered by accident but we don’t know what will happen if you take it.” Vaggie was all for supporting her girlfriend but when it comes to dangerous situations, she has to rein her in and watch out for her. 

Charlie smiles at Vaggie knowing she was worried, “It’s fine Vaggie, I have you guys with me so it shouldn’t be too much trouble.”

“As touching as this is, we better get the book and go. Who knows if anyone is watching.” Chimes in Alastor wanting them to move along already.

Charlie nods and grabs the book, looking around for anything to happen but nothing does, “See Vaggie, nothing-“ the pedestal slowly sinks down into the ground as the staircase closes up and a pathway opens ahead into a dark tunnel, “happened….” 

Vaggie glares at Charlie who smiles sheepishly, “Hehehe.”

“Well, let’s continue! It seems there is more to the journey ahead, hahaha” Alastor says cheerfully as he whistles a tune and goes ahead. The girls follow behind him since there was no other way out.

The tunnel was dark with no light source so Charlie uses her finger as a lighter as a source of light as they walk down, the sound of water dropping the only sound they can hear even though there was no water anywhere.

“Where do you think this leads?” Asked Vaggie, not liking this one bit. 

“I don’t know,” answers Charlie, “but it should lead to the outside since the only thing behind the store is the forest. Hopefully we don’t run into any nudists…” Charlie’s eyes widen just imagining stumbling upon naked demons or worse...a sex party.

“It seems we are in a cave system.” Chimes up Alastor as they study the wall, noticing that they were now in a cave.

“Uh, where are we? Where does this tunnel come out of?” Vaggie questioned as she tried to look around but it was still pitch black with only Charlie’s small light, illuminating them.

“Only way to know! We keep going.” Alastor says as he continues forward. 

“Maybe I should light a quick flash so we can get an idea of the area since it doesn’t seem we are in a narrow tunnel anymore.” Charlie replies as she brightens her flame and throws it up in the air, bursting a flame that lit the cavern they were in. 

The light illuminated the room, revealing that they were indeed in a large cave with another tunnel off to the right but they were surrounded by large black snakes with horns sleeping along the walls.

“Oh shit, it’s my aunt’s guards snake. We are in trouble if they wake up,” whispered Charlie, grabbing hold of Vaggie as she looked wildly around in a panic as Alastor just smiles in amusement as this journey gets more and more exciting.

“What the hell! How are we going to escape?” Vaggie whispered loudly in a panic.

“Shhh, we don’t want them to wake yet. We’ll just walk around them.” Alastor answers in confidence already walking toward the tunnel, maneuvering around the snakes. Charlie and Vaggie follow close behind using Charlie’s flame to light the area. 

Charlie clutches the book tightly in her hands as they reach the other side of the cave and continue on the path. The tunnel they entered this time was bigger than the previous one. After a couple minutes of walking, a light source can be seen up ahead. 

“Look! That must be the way out!” Saids Charlie excitedly, cutting off her flame as the light gets brighter the closer they get. 

They reach the mouth of the cave in no time, a Forest greeting them once they walk out. Charlie and Vaggie sigh a relief from escaping the cave and not waking the snakes.

“I thought there would be more traps or something. Truly, Eve needs to tighten her security if she doesn’t want anyone to steal from her.” States Alastor, disappointed on how easy they got out.

Once he finishes, hisses can be heard and from the ground around them burst Eve’s snakes, surrounding them. 

“You had to open your mouth! You fucking shit lord!” Yells Vaggie at Alastor as Charlie looks around for an escape but they are surrounded. 

“Did you truly think I would allow anyone to steal from me? Alastor, you have no faith, I always deal with thieves in my own way.” says a female voice from above.

Everyone looks up where Eve can be seen with two large scaled wings, naked except for scaled armor covering her breast, lower region, clawed arms and feet and two large horns sprouting from her head. “I didn’t expect to see you three. I must say, I’m disappointed especially you Charlie. My own niece stole from me, your father will surely be proud.”

Charlie speaks up, “I’m sorry Auntie but I needed to know the truth. The one you and my parents haven’t been telling me about my idea and the answers were in your book so I came up with the idea to take it.”

Eve stares down at Charlie, who grows nervous and guilty from taking from her aunt, “I guess there’s no hiding it. Fine, if you want to know the truth I’ll tell you.” Eve motions for her snakes to leave except for one, who stands under Eve covered in deep scars and missing one eye. Eve lands on his head looking down at the three trespassers, “Charlie, your idea was never going to work because heaven will never accept a demon who redeems themselves because of me and my sin that your father tricked me into committing. The very first sin that doomed humanity and released a Pandora box of sins. Starting with that tree of knowledge in the original Garden of Eden.”

Eve points to the sky as the surrounding area gets warped and hazy. 

“I hope your ears are open because I will tell you about my beginning and end.”


	15. The Beginning

“In the beginning, God made Adam and Lilith. The first humans but they fought constantly on everything especially on who goes on top when having sex. 

Lilith fed up, left the Garden of Eden to find her own path while Adam was left behind to whine to his Father of his wife’s abandonment. 

God decided instead of making a new wife out of the same mud as Adam, he took Adam’s rib and made Eve. 

They lived together for years in the garden until Lucifer tricked Eve into eating the forbidden fruit. That’s the beginning everyone knows.”

Eve snaps her fingers and the environment changes as a piano starts to play. The scarred demon snake slithers behind Charlie, Vaggie and Alastor with Eve perched on his head as she started to sing slowly. 

In front of them, a mirror appears showing Eve as a human and a man with short brown hair which Charlie assumes is Adam. Both naked in a beautiful garden. 

It happened...so long ago  
The destruction...of all I know  
That day so long ago

Eve is seen talking to a black snake with red eyes as she takes a perfect red apple from a tree, they watch as she takes one and talks to Adam where they both take a bite. 

Such an innocent look  
That fruit that ended it all  
From listening to that snake   
Not knowing any better   
What was to come

Cast out from our home  
Punished for all eternity  
We thought that was the end   
But little did we know 

They watch as Eve and Adam are pushed out of the garden into a desert plain with only basic clothes as they traveled for ages before they found a small patch of land to build a home.

We fended for ourselves   
For many moons   
Had my first child   
And it was the most painful experience   
I’ve ever had  
That was my punishment   
That carried on to all daughters for my sin

Charlie cringes at her aunt’s expression giving birth to her cousin Cain. Vaggie looks away feeling uncomfortable. Alastor just keeps his smile up but you can see a twitch in his eyes in disgust. 

The piano starts to play faster as Eve sings a bit quicker.

That wasn’t the end   
I had many more   
After Cain came Abel, Seth, Azura, Awan and Luluwa  
Adam became unbearable as the years went by  
Blamed me for our troubles   
Though he was one to talk

My kids married each other and continued the line  
The very first generation of humans

Charlie watches as her Aunt becomes depressed as Adam verbally abuses her and makes her life more difficult, constantly blaming her for their situation. 

Then came that second sin   
That we should have known  
Cain killed Abel out of jealousy   
My heart broke further on that day  
For I didn’t just lose one   
but both my sons

Tried to make up for what I’ve done  
Blaming myself everyday  
Until the day we died 

They watch as Adam passes away in his sleep and Eve mourns him before passing away soon after with only Seth and his wife to bury them. 

I thought my time was done   
I would be with my husband again  
With our Father and son  
But it wasn’t went to be for me

I woke up in front of heaven’s gate   
Ready to join my family   
But the Ángels turned me away  
To let me know   
I’ll be punished for everything

They watched as Eve was pushed out of Heaven by the Angel as they waved goodbye to her as she fell and they laughed. Charlie didn’t understand, her aunt prayed and stayed good after getting kicked out of the garden. She redeemed herself but was still kicked out. 

They pushed me down   
And I fell into hell  
With nowhere to run   
As I was chased  
Tormented   
And punished for days 

Until my dear sister Lilith   
Like an angel of hell  
Showed me the way

Charlie watches a younger version of her mother help defend Eve and help her up. They stayed together as the mirror fast forward showing Eve meeting her father, her father courting her mother to her mother being pregnant with her. Charlie watches her aunt change from when she was in the garden with a child like innocence, to being sad and depressed with Adam’s abuse and being chased by imps, hardening as her mother trained her to fend for herself to the current version of her aunt. 

Eve steps off her oldest pet to grab Charlie and spin her around as the mirror disappears, finishing her song. 

From on that day so long ago  
I learned many harsh lessons   
That I didn’t know  
But one thing was clear   
Throughout it all

Ángels are dicks   
And your plan will fall apart  
Redemption is a worthless dream  
You wish to tell   
And your wonderful fantastic new hotel  
Yes it’s one of a kind   
Right here in hell  
But sadly girl I must tell

The piano stops playing as Eve whispers into Charlie’s ear, “You that it will never work.”

Charlie’s heart breaks at her aunt’s words as it echoes what her mother and father told her when she first started to tell her parents. Eve backs up with a hardened expression, “Give up while you still can. If you wanna run a hotel, that’s fine but don’t promise redemption when it will never happen. My sin ensures that.”

Eve sighs as she grabs her niece's hands, “It sounds harsh but I don’t say this to hurt you but...you will never ever be able to redeem a demon and get them into heaven.”

Charlie’s eyes start to water as her harsh words. Was her hard work worth nothing? Was her dream doomed from the start? 

“Think about it a bit, ok.”

Eve let’s go and snaps her fingers, transporting all three back to the hotel. She rubs her head at the ensuing headache that was starting to develop when she felt someone behind her as her pet lifted his head toward the figure and she says, “Hello Cain.”

Charlie and Vaggie feel disoriented for a moment before they look around to see that Eve has transported them to the hotel. Alastor was still smiling and looked fine unlike them. 

“Well, I guess we know now about how ridiculous your idea is. If you want to continue let me know so that I may continue to get the hotel up and ready some further until then I bid you adieu.” Alastor bows and walks away whistling.

Vaggie growls and balls up her hands in a fist at such rude behavior as Charlie puts a hand on her shoulder, “Let it go Vaggie. We know how Alastor is.”

Vaggie sighs knowing that it doesn’t matter how angry she gets, “Your right Hun. Sorry but will you be ok. Your aunt did drop quite a bomb on you,” she turns toward Charlie, worried about her girlfriend. 

Charlie smiles sadly, “I-I,” she turns away not sure what to say. She doesn’t know what to feel sad, angry, embarrassed, or crushed that no one in her family believed in her dream or that they didn’t explain to her why it couldn’t happen until she got the hotel and made a fool of herself on tv for every demon in hell to watch. “I have to think for a bit. I’ll be in my room if that’s ok with you.”

Vaggie was saddened but understood, “Would you like company?”

Charlie shook her head, “No, I’d like to be alone for a bit if that’s ok. I need to sort out my head and everything I learned. I’ll see you later ok.” She looked up at Vaggie with a sad expression. 

Vaggie smiled sadly,” I understand, if you need anything just holler.” She kisses her cheek and walks away, leaving Charlie behind who slumps down starting to walk toward the elevator to the top floor where her room was located. She enters and flops down on her bed, snuggling into the pillow before letting the tears that were building up flow down like a waterfall as she tries to hide her sobs. 

Why wasn’t anything going her way? Did she do something wrong to deserve this? Why couldn’t her family tell her these things before making a mockery of her to every demon? She just continued to sob away the pain, the sorrow and the embarrassment of promising redemption but learning it was impossible. 

After many hours of crying, her body had no more tears to shed and was left dry heaving as she tried to calm herself down. Turning to lay on her side, Charlie stares straight at the wall. 

Why couldn’t she have any support…

“Uh, is my cuz having an emotional breakdown? That’s just sad.” Says a male voice.

Charlie snaps up and stares at her dresser where her cousin Cain sits. Cain was punished for killing his brother and forced to wander Earth for centuries before he was able to die while her Aunt Eve was both happy but pissed. She hasn’t seen her cousin once her aunt got her hands on him. 

Cain looked like the family with white skin and blonde hair. He dresses in jeans and sleeveless shirt with a pendulum on it with studs in his ear and silver chains hanging on his neck. He was grinning, showing his sharp teeth. 

Charlie wipes her tears as she gets up and walks closer to him, “Hey Cain, what are you doing here? Gonna laugh at me too or tell me my idea is stupid.”

Cain laughs, “Please cuz, I may be a demon but even I won’t go that far. Mom told me about what happened and I decided to show up cause I know how it feels. You put so much work into something and everyone ignores it. It’s what caused me to kill my asshole brother, Abe.”

Charlie nods, Cain worked very hard to gain God’s praise but it always went to his brother. “I know but at least you weren’t laughed at from all of hell. Maybe Dad is right, I am worthless. I should stop and do something else. I don’t know what I was thinking, redemption, what do I know?”

Cain frowns, “Dang girl, your being hard on yourself. So what if everyone scorns you, you at least had the guts to stand up for yourself unlike me. My own family ignored me when I told them about my feelings and I took it to the extreme. While yes, my mother knew about it failing she had least gave you some help unlike me but it was a different time when I committed my sin. You also got that girlfriend of yours, the pornstar, my mother’s sluts, the radio demon which I’m quite interested in how that happened and his lackeys. You have a start, maybe you should think outside the box instead of taking the straight path.”

Charlie smiles, surprised that her cousin who hardly shows up is giving her advice. “Thanks Cain but why are you doing this? Why are you trying to cheer me up?” She narrows her eyes, in suspicion.

Cain raises his hands in surrender, “Ok, you got me but since I have graciously offered my advice I would like to stay here for a couple days…”

Charlie knew it, he wanted something. 

“My mother kicked me out since I kept distracting her models which I’m my defense, they are so easy but whatever so I can’t go back until her stupid Valentine show is over so can I stay till than.”

Doesn’t sound too bad, Charlie's smile widens, “Of course, you can. We haven’t hung out since my last birthday. I’ll go get your room key and stay as long as you like but you must follow the hotel rules.”

Cains scoffs, “Whatever, I’m not staying forever,” he smirks, “I’ll follow your rules cuz and I’ll give you a freebie, keep reading my mother’s book. It could give you a hint on redemption.”

Charlie frowns, “but I don’t have her book.”

Cain smirks and pulls the book out from behind him, “Here you go, I never gave it to you and don’t you dare lose it or mom will have both our heads. It contains family secrets and all sorts of info we can’t have going out ok.”

Charlie puts in a serious expression, “Of course,” and softens up and smiles, “Thank you Cain.”

“Whatever, I’ll go bother the cat downstairs. Also don’t forget everyone in the hotel is invited to the Garden for the Valentine fashion show. I hear a bunch of the higher ups are going to be there including your parents so you can’t miss out. See ya later.” Cain salutes Charlie and walks out.

Charlie smiles and hugs the book to her chest, maybe her dream does have a chance.


End file.
